


Diese verdammte Glocke

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Staffel 2 ist beendet. Lukas Ripley ist gestorben, doch nicht in der Klinik. Aber lest selbst, es wird Überraschungen geben und es lohnt sich ein Blick in die Geschichte zu werfen. Versprochen.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Ich muss los!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die zweite Staffel kommt in Rückblenden und Flashbacks zum Tragen. 
> 
> Der Fokus liegt auf der Zeit nach Staffel 2 und wie es gewesen wäre wenn Lukas nicht in der Klinik, unter ärztlicher Beobachtung, gestorben wäre. 
> 
> Lest selbst. Ich hoffe ihr seid überrascht. Bildet euch nicht zu schnell eine Meinung ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria ruft bei Sullivan an. Was die Nacht bringen wird, überrascht alle.

Wenn es ernst wird, musst du dich entschieden. Worauf kommt es an? Wie gehst du vor? Läufst du weg? Oder verteidigst du deinen Standpunkt.  
Wenn du dich einmal wirklich für etwas entscheidest, gibt es kein Zurück. Du musst aktiv werden, die Karten auf den Tisch legen und ehrlich sein.  
Verlass deine Komfortzone und zieh durch wofür du dich entschieden hast.  
Versuch etwas neues. Lass die Vergangenheit hinter dir und freu dich auf das, was kommt.

"Sullivan?" Meldet er sich "Hallo, Captain. Ich weiß es klingt etwas merkwürdig…" "Was ist los Hughes?" "Ist Lukas noch bei Ihnen? Ich weiß dass er mit Ihnen was trinken wollte, aber er hat gemeint er will dann noch kommen um mir die Antwort auf meine Frage zu geben. Das war das letzte was ich von ihm gehört habe und nun erreiche ich ihn nicht und ich mach mir langsam Sorgen." Bricht es aus Vic heraus. "Nein, nein. Er ist schon seit mindestens 2 Stunden weg." Meint Sullivan. "Was? Aber dann müsste er doch schon längst hier sein." Meint sie beunruhigt. "Hughes beruhigen sie sich. Es gibt bestimmt eine einfache Erklärung. Ich rufe Mal in der Leitstelle an und kläre das. Sie bleiben ruhig und ich melde mich." "Danke." Sagt sie und legt auf. Schnell tippt er die Nummer.  
"Seattle Firedepartment, Rigsbee. Was kann ich für sie tun?" "Captain Sullivan, Station 19. Wissen Sie ob Chief Ripley im Einsatz ist?" "Einen Moment." Eine Pause entsteht. "Nein, nein er ist nicht im Dienst." Sagt er. "OK, ist er mit dem Diensttruck unterwegs?" Tastenklappern klingt durchs Telefon. "Ja, sein Truck ist nicht in der Garage registriert." "Können sie ihn anfunken?" "Natürlich, Sir." Man hört im Hintergrund. 'Florian Seattle DT1 für Florian Seattle Zentrale, kommen.' es kommt keine Antwort. 'Florian Seattle DT1 für Florian Seattle Zentrale, kommen.' wieder bleibt es stumm. "Tut mir leid Captain. Er reagiert nicht." "Okay, haben sie seinen Standort?" "Sir, ich kann nicht…" "Rigsbee. Er reagiert nicht auf Handy oder Funk, er ist nicht im Einsatz und bei einer Verabredung, die ihm sehr wichtig ist, ist er nicht angekommen. Orten sie seinen Truck!" "Natürlich, Sir. Einen Moment, bitte." Erneutes Tastenklappern. "Sein Transponder im Fahrzeug reagiert nicht." "Wie kann das sein?" "Er könnte beschädigt oder defekt sein!" "Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit ihn ausfindig zu machen?" "Hmmm. Es ist nicht ganz legal aber ich kann sein Handy orten." "Tun sie es!" Sagt Sullivan energisch. Langsam macht er sich Sorgen um Lukas. "Es gibt kein aktuelles Signal, das letzte wurde vom Funkmast 175b aufgenommen. Der steht an der Landstraße 45 zwischen Seattle Ost und Seattle Süd. Ca Kilometer 69." Gibt Rigsbee Auskunft. "Danke." Sagt Sullivan und legt auf. Schnell drückt er in der Anrufliste auf Vics Nummer. "Hughes?" "L45 ca Kilometer 69 war das letzte Handysignal. Wir treffen uns dort." "Alles klar." Er legt auf und springt ins Auto. Es ist zwar sein privater PKW aber er hat eine offizielle Sirene und Blaulicht nachrüsten lassen. Er schaltet sie ein und rast los.  
Sie ist die ganze Zeit unruhig in der Wohnung auf und ab gelaufen. Endlich klingelt das Telefon und sie rennt aus der Wohnung. Sie weiß dass er die Strecke fährt, wenn er zu ihr kommt. Sie befürchtet das schlimmste.  
Von weitem sieht er das hellrot der Flammen sich gegen den dunklen Himmel abheben. Er bremst und rennt zum Auto. Es steht in Vollbrand. Instinktiv wählt er 911. "Notruf, Beckett, was kann ich für sie tun?" "Captain Sullivan, Station 19. L45 Kilometer 73. Auto in Vollbrand. Möglicherweise verletzte Personen." "Alles klar. Ich schicke Station 25. Sichern sie den Unfallort und bleiben sie aus der Gefahrenzone, Captain!" Er nickt und legt auf. Schnell holt er Hütchen und Warndreieck aus dem Auto und baut sie auf. Er versucht ans Auto zu kommen. Aber es ist viel zu heiß.  
Vic kommt am Unfallort an. Sie sieht ein Auto brennen. Es ist seines! Es ist der Dienstruck von Lukas! Sie sieht Sullivan vom Auto zurückweichen. Dann springt sie raus und rennt auf das Fahrzeug zu. "Hughes!" Sullivan fängt sie ab. "Lukas! Lukas! Ich muss zu ihm!" Sullivan hält sie fest. "Es ist viel zu heiß. Sie können nicht zum Truck." Vic steht fassungslos da. Sie hört die Sirenen, sie sieht wie Autos ankommen, Wasserversorgung aufgebaut wird und die Firefighter anfangen zu arbeiten. Doch sie realisiert es nicht. In ihrem Bewusstsein sind nur die Flammen, die aus dem Fahrzeug in die Nacht schlagen. Sie ist gedanklich wieder an dem Abend vor Monaten.

Flashback:  
Nach der Reanimationsübung geht Vic in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Lukas Ripley steht am Tresen und trinkt an seinem Kaffee.  
"Hi, Chief." "Lasten sie ihm den Tag nicht zu hart an." "Ähm, was?" " Kapitän Sullivan, er hat sich vorhin daneben benommen, aber es heute ist kein guter Tag für ihn." "Hab mich schon gewundert, dass sie die ganze Zeit hier geblieben sind. Gefällt's ihnen bei uns? Ja? Naja alles in allem sind wir doch Recht sympathisch, aber...." plappert Vic los. "Em, nein. Es gehört zu meinen Pflichten alle Wachen zu besuchen. Also gefällt mir in erster Linie wohl mein Job." "Ah. Ja klar, sie sind der Chief." "Trotzdem mag ich Station 19. Gute Energie hier, selbstverständlich mag ich auch die Menschen." Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Vic dreht sich zur Seite weg. "Scharf" rutscht es ihr raus. "Was, bitte?" fragt Ripley. "Was? Nein. Oh gar nichts. Nein ich hab nichts. Was haben sie gesagt?" fragt Vic. "Ich hab nichts gesagt" meint Lukas "Ich auch nicht." "Nein?" fragt er nach. "Nein" beide erröten leicht. "Okay" "Okay" es entsteht eine Pause. "Em wir machen nach der Schicht noch ein Geburtstagskuchen Essen für Dean auf dem Dach…. wenn Sie wollen" "Ja, ja gerne."  
Nach der Schicht treffen sich alle auf dem Dach. Victoria schneidet den Kuchen. Lukas steht neben ihr. "Ich schneide, sie verteilen?" "Oh, oh, sicher, mach ich gern.  
…." Stotter Lukas überrascht. "Dachten sie nur weil ich sie hierzu einlade haben sie Feierabend? Süße Sachen wollen verdient sein." antwortet Vic im Scherz. "Wie gesagt, ist mir ein Vergnügen." Sagt er sanft und schaut Vic in die Augen, bevor er den ersten Teller verteilt. Er sieht Vics grinsen und reicht die weiteren Teller an die Teammitglieder. Sie essen den Kuchen und unterhalten sich über die Wette mit der Offizierin und der Telefonnummer. "Hey Gibson. Ich hab ihre Nummer!" flötet Maya und winkt mit einem Zettel. Jack wedelt ebenfalls. Das Team lacht. "Okay. Doppelt oder nix. Wir erweitern die Wette. Wer zuerst ein Date hat. Chief, steigen sie mit ein?" fragt Vic und sie diskutieren noch ein wenig weiter.  
Victoria und Lukas räumen zum Schluss auf dem Dach auf. "Reden sie. Bitte sagen was. Sie haben wortlos Kuchen gegessen, Sie werfen sie wortlos die Küchenreste weg und ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit alleine reden. So sie sind dran." "Okay um etwas schärfe rein zu bringen?" "Okay, sie machen sich über mich lustig." "Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt worum es vorhin ging und.... Woran sie wohl im Moment denken?" "Oh… Ich denke im Moment an viele Sachen. Mein Kopf ist voller Sachen an die ich nicht denken sollte.... Ich bin eine Quelle dummer Ideen." "Zum Beispiel?" "Ich hatte dran gedacht nach der Schicht noch einen Drink zu gönnen. Ich habe dabei gerne Gesellschaft. Sie könnten mich begleiten" Ripley schweigt "wie gesagt…. Dumme Idee." Sie lacht verlegen. "Naja wenn sie mich einladen würden, wäre es unhöflich nicht mit zu gehen. Nur auf einen Drink." "Nur auf einen Drink."  
Die zwei machen sich auf den Weg zu Joe. Der Bar, die in der Nähe der Station ist. Sie haben aber gar nicht auf die Uhr gesehen und um 8 uhr morgens hat Joe geschlossen. "Joes ist zu unglaublich…" "ja eine Bar, die acht Uhr morgens geschlossen ist. Und wo sollen wir hin, wenn wir 24h im Einsatz waren?" "Ja, die haben das beste labbrige Popkorn." "Und wie wäre es mit labbrigen Bagels? Ich kenne...." "Meine Wohnung ist gleich um die Ecke. Nicht dass sie mich falsch verstehen… ich will nur sagen…ich meine…. ist ganz nah." Plappert Vic. "Ja natürlich." "Könnte ja komisch sein, wenn uns jemand hier draußen sieht…." "Wieso, wieso sollte das komisch sein…." "außerhalb des Diensts…." "Nein ist es nicht. Ist ja nicht, dass wir etwas vermehrtes machen…. So sieht's aus, also ähm…." "Total…" "aber naja… ich meine wenn wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen wollen oder so…. Könnte das Gespräch auch dort stattfinden. In meiner Wohnung." "Es könnte sehr gerne dort stattfinden." "Oder halten sie das für eine dumme Idee?" Sie setzen ihren Weg zu Vics Wohnung schnell fort und im Aufzug nach oben kommt Ripley ihr etwas näher. Nachdem Vic die Tür aufgeschlossen hat, gibt es für beide kein Halten mehr. Schon im Flur beginnen Sie sich ihrer Kleider zu entledigen, Vic knöpft sein Hemd auf, während er sie auf seinen Schoß zieht. Immer wieder küssen sie sich. Als Ripley sein Hemd los ist, steht er mit Vic auf dem Arm auf und dreht sich mit ihr rum. Sie liegt auf dem Bett und Lukas zieht ihr die Hose aus. "Ich hab mich geirrt, das ist ne wirklich fantastische Idee" rutsch Vic noch raus. Dann entlädt sich die ganze Energie in einer wundervollen Nacht.  
Am nächsten Tag wacht Vic vom Geräusch der Dusche auf. Sie sieht sich um und entdeckt Ripley's Kleider auf der Stuhl. Sie sieht zur Badezimmertür. Oh mein Gott. Ripley! Ihr Chief! Schnell huscht sie aus dem Bett, zieht sich hastig an und verlässt eilig ihre Wohnung, bevor er fertig ist.

Vic bekommt gar nicht mit, dass Andy und Maya ankommen. Sie müssen sie schon fast vom Feuer wegzerren. "Lukas! Lukas!" Stammelte sie. Die zwei sehen sich fragend an, während sie Vic zum RTW bringen. Sullivan stößt zu ihnen. "Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie heiraten will." Stammelt er geschockt vor sich hin. "Sie wollten heiraten?" Fragt Maya überrascht. "Vic und Ripley?" Rutscht es Andy heraus. 

Früher am Abend:  
"Hey!" "Hey. Schön, dass du da bist!" Begrüßen sich Lukas und Robert. "Kommt Conlin auch noch?" "Ich bin schon da, Montana." Bekommt er an den Kopf geworfen. "Danke für heute Mittag. Ihr wart gut." Gesteht er Sullivan gegenüber. Sie trinken Bier und plaudern. "So Jungs. Es war schön mit euch, aber ich muss los." Sagt Lukas. "Warum jetzt schon?" Fragt Ted erstaunt. "Ich habe noch was vor." Sagt Lukas lapidar und lächelt dabei. "Was wichtigeres als ein Bier?" Fragt Robert. Lukas stellt sein halbvolles Glas auf die Theke. "Die Liebe meines Lebens hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich werde ihn jetzt annehmen gehen!" Sagt Lukas frei raus.  
Er erinnert sich an die Situation und muss schmunzeln. 

Flashback:  
Es war heute beim Einsatz in der Rösterei gewesen. Er war reingegangen um Conlin raus zu holen. Als er am RTW durchgecheckt wurde kam sie zu ihm.  
"Du hättest dadrin sterben können!" Fängt Vic an loszupoltern. "Bin ich aber nicht." "Aber was wenn?!" "Ich hatte aber andere Pläne!" "Ah. Okay. Du weißt dass wir leichtfertige, feuerfanatische nicht ganz ernst zu nehmende Spinner sind. Das macht uns aus. Aber nur aus praktischen Gründen zu heiraten um die Vorschriften zu umgehen, dass passt nicht zu uns Lukas, also zumindest nicht zu mir. Also heißt die Antwort nein. Ich will kein Klopapier." Plappert Vic los. "Sehe ich aus…?" Weiter kommt Lukas nicht. "Aber das ganze Getue ist mir auch egal. Darum geht es mir nicht, nicht mit dir. Weißt du es war mir nur noch nicht so bewusst, bis ich hier draußen gestanden und auf dich gewartet habe. Aber ich will nicht irgendwas. Ich will das ganze Programm. Ich will was wahres. Weißt du was, wenn ich heirate, falls ich, falls ich heirate, will ich Liebe, Respekt und Inspiration. Eben was wahres und ich glaube, dass willst du auch. Und ich will's…. Ich will's mit dir." Sie macht eine Pause. "Und ich steh wahrscheinlich unter Schock und weiß nicht was ich sage. Aber… ach scheiß drauf. Lukas Ripley willst du mich heiraten?" Es entsteht wieder eine Pause. "Oh mein Gott. Ich hab dir Grad…" stottert Vic. "Vic, ich" beginnt Lukas. "Nein, nein. Überleg es dir erst. Sag es mir später. Okay?" Er nickt und sie verschwindet.

Sullivan verschluckt sich an seinem Bier und Conlin brustet es aus. "Du machst was?" "Hughes hat was?" Fragen sie gleichzeitig. Er lächelt sie verschmitzt an. "Bis morgen, trinkt noch einen für mich mit." Lukas verlässt gut gelaunt die Bar.  
"Hughes?" Fragt Conlin Sullivan. "Ist die nicht bei dir auf der Station?" Sullivan kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Doch. Sie ist…. Sie ist wirklich gut." Versucht er das Thema umzulenken, doch Conlin reagiert nicht darauf. "Chief Lukas Ripley und Firefighter Hughes?" Fragt er nochmal nach. Sullivan bestellt zwei Shots. "Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst. Ich meine…." Colin kann es nicht fassen. "Ich denke schon." Gibt Sullivan perplex dazu. "Du wusstest, dass….?" Er nickt stumm und trinkt aus. Sie verabschieden sich und Sullivan fährt mit dem Taxi nach Hause.

Mittlerweile ist das Feuer gelöscht. "Kümmert euch um sie!" Sagt Sullivan und wendet sich dem herbei eilenden Captain entgegen. "Marke, Handy sind im Wagen. Wir haben auch das hier gefunden." Er öffnet die Hand und Robert sieht einen Ring in seiner Hand aufblitzen. Er nimmt ihn und schaut wieder auf. "Außerdem…." Der Captain stockt. "Größe, Alter und Gewicht passen zum Chief!" Sagt er resigniert. Robert stockt der Atem. Er sieht wie Lukas Überreste geborgen und abtransportiert werden. Er dreht sich um und taumelt zurück zum RTW. Er ist Kreidebleiche, als er Vic sieht. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Vic schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Nein, nein! Das kann nicht… nein!" "Es muss noch bestätigt werden aber....Sie" Er bricht ab. Sie bricht in Tränen aus. Sullivan reicht ihr den Ring und Vic bricht in seinen Armen zusammen. Maya und Andy packen sie ein und bringen sie zu sich in die Wohnung.  
Sullivan holt sein Handy raus und wählt ihre Nummer. Er hat schon ewig nicht mit ihr gesprochen. "Ripley?" Meldet sie sich. "Jennifer, hi, ich bin's!" Beginnt er. "Robert? Schön von dir zu hören. Es ist ja ewig her, dass ich was von dir gehört habe. Wie geht's dir?" "Jen. Ich…." Er atmet tief durch. "Ich muss dir was sagen. Es gab einen Unfall." "Was für einen Unfall, Robert?" "Ein Autounfall. Lukas ist…" "Ist er verletzt? Wo ist er?" "Jennifer, es… es tut mir leid, er ist…. Gestorben." Es ist das erste Mal dass er es ausspricht. Sein bester Freund ist tot. "Was? Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Ich hab heute morgen noch mit ihm telefoniert." "Er hat um 22:00 Uhr einen Autounfall gehabt und ist im Fahrzeug verstorben. Wir konnten ihn nur noch tot bergen." Erklärt er ihr. "Ich… ich muss ihn sehen!" Sagt Jen schockiert. "Jen, ich fürchte…… ich fürchte das ist kein gute Idee." Versucht Sully sie abzuhalten. "Was? Warum?" "Sein Truck fing Feuer und er ist total ausgebrannt. Lukas…… Lukas hat es nicht ins Freie geschafft." Berichtet er ihr. "Oh Gott. Du meinst…" "Ich fürchte ja." Er macht eine Pause. "Wenn ich etwas tun kann…." "Danke." Sagt sie und legt auf.


	2. Emotionen kochen hoch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht das Team mit den Neuigkeiten um?

Am nächsten Tag sieht Sullivan die Topstory auf dem Titelblatt.

*Chief bei Autounfall verstorben!  
Gestern Abend gegen 22:30 ging ein Notruf beim Firedepartment ein, indem ein brennendes Fahrzeug auf der Landstraße zwischen Seattle Ost und Seattle Süd gemeldet wurde. Als die Beamten eintrafen stand der Diensttruck von Firechief Lukas Ripley in Vollbrand. Der Brand wurde schnell gelöscht. Der Chief konnte allerdings nur tot geborgen werden.  
Wie es zu dem Unfall kam ist noch unklar. Möglicherweise könnte Alkohol im Spiel gewesen sein. Zeugen berichten, dass Lukas Ripley am Abend in einer Bar gesehen worden war. Die Untersuchungen dauern noch an. Wann und in welchem Ausmaß die Beerdigung stattfindet ist noch nicht bekannt.*

Er liest es nochmal. Dann pfefert er die Zeitung gegen die Wand. "Captain? Alles in Ordnung?" Travis kommt gerade an der offenen Tür vorbei und hat die Zeitung fast abbekommen. "Er war nicht betrunken! Er hat nicht mal ein Bier getrunken. Ich hab sein halbes Glas noch geleert! Das ist eine Unverschämtheit!" Schreit er. Travis sieht ihn verdutzt an. Erst jetzt realisiert Sullivan was gerade passiert ist. "Tut mir leid, tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht…" Sagt er geschockt. "Schon gut, Captain. Wir sind alle durch den Wind und sie waren befreundet. Das ist vollkommen okay." Rechtfertigt Travis. "Nein, nein. Ich muss mich im Dienst unter Kontrolle haben." Sagt er resigniert und stützt sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. "Warren!" Der angesprochene kommt gerade die Treppe runter. Sullivan atmet kurz durch. "Kickboxen! Jetzt!" Sagt er und geht an Travis vorbei nach oben. "Halt deine Deckung oben!" Gibt Travis ihm den Rat und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Okay…" sagt Warren und folgt Sullivan nach oben. Travis bleibt alleine zurück. 

Flashback:  
Hier hat er mit Vic den Säugling gefunden, als Ripley gerade auf der Wache war. Er war genauso überrumpelt gewesen wie er und Vic. Sie hatte den kleinen auf dem Arm gehabt. "Oh, bist du süß, kleiner!" Sagte er und Vic sah ihn verliebt an, wie er sich so um den kleinen kümmerte. "Haben sie Kinder, Chief?" Hat er ihn gefragt und einen Giftigen Blick von Vic kassiert. "Nein, Montgomery. Habe ich nicht." War Lukas Antwort gewesen. In seinem Ton war Traurigkeit zu hören, die er versucht hatte zu verbergen. "Ich glaube, wir sollten den Chief gehen lassen. Danke Chief. Wir kommen zurecht."sagte Vic schnell und Lukas verschwand um die Ecke. 

Er atmet tief durch und geht Richtung Fahrzeughalle.  
Nachdem Sullivan sich beruhigt hat, trifft er sich mit Jen und Vic in seinem Büro um die Beerdigung zu besprechen. "Wenn ein Firechief stirbt, scheut das Departement für das Begräbnis keine Kosten. Die Fahrzeugoptionen reichen vom Standartfahrzeug bis hin zum Sonderlöschfahrzeug. Dudelsackspieler sind üblich. Glockenleuten ist eine spezielle Tradition, die…" "Alles!" Sagt Vic und steht auf. "Er würde alles wollen und sollte alles bekommen! Entschuldigung." Sagt sie und geht. Sie legt sich auf das TLF in das Bett aus Schläuchen. Andy und Maya folgen ihr. Ben, Jack und Dean gesellen sich dazu. Travis nimmt neben ihr Platz und hält sie fest.

Ein paar Tage vergehen. Natürlich hat sich im Departement schon längst rumgesprochen, dass Vic und Lukas liiert gewesen sind. Mittlerweile ist Lukas offiziell für tot erklärt. Andy und Maya wollen Vic Frühstück bringen und sie richten es auf ein Tablett. "Meinst du Vic will was frühstücken?" Fragt Maya. "Naja. Sie kam erst einmal aus ihrem Zimmer seit sie bei uns ist. Sie muss etwas essen." Antwortet Andy energisch. "Was sagen wir, wenn wir reingehen?" Maya ist verunsichert. "Versuchen wir uns ihr anzupassen und ihr zumindest ein Stück Toast in den Mund zu schieben." Gesteht Andy. Beide machen sich auf den Weg zu Vics Zimmer. Sie klopfen. "Vic?" "Vic wir wollten nach dir sehen" "und dir Frühstück bringen." Sagen sie und treten ein. Das Zimmer ist leer. "Vic?" "Sie ist weg." "Bestimmt hat sie nur frische Luft gebraucht. Ich rufe sie Mal an." Der Anruf bleibt unbeantwortet. Maya und Andy machen sich fertig und gehen zur Arbeit.  
Vic ist im Diner. Hier ist sie so oft mit Lukas gewesen. 

Rückblick:  
"Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du die Feier verpasst." "Unnötig. Ich liebe harte Bagles und kalten Kaffee." Antwortet sie. "Ja. Ist schön mit dir hier zu sitzen. In der Öffentlichkeit. Ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, dass uns jemand sehen könnte." Gesteht er. "Ja, das hat irgendwas." "Ist dir klar, dass wir zum zweiten Mal hier sind? Ist dass jetzt unser Stammlokal?" "Unser Stammlokal?" Fragt Vic verwundert. "Ja, meinst du es hat Zukunft?" Fragt er. "Weißt du… ich dachte mein Bett sei unser Stammlokal, weil wir dort die meiste Zeit verbringen." Antwortet sie ihm. "Und ich bin wahnsinnig gerne in deinem Bett, aber hier gefällt es mir auch. Vielleicht machen wir das in Zukunft öfter. Was meinst du?" Versucht er erneut ihr eine Antwort zu entlocken. "Ich schlage vor, wir zahlen und gehen." Sagt ihm Vic und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie kommen nicht weit und Vics Auto auf dem Parkplatz wird kurzerhand umfunktioniert, bis es plötzlich an die Scheibe klopft."Entschuldigung, Verzeihung. Egal was sie da tun, hören sie bitte damit auf." "Entschuldigung." Sagt Vic "Das war nicht…. Nicht wonach es…" stottert Lukas, doch er ist schon weg. Sie beginnen zu Lachen. "Wir müssen wohl umziehen!" Sagt er. "Sieht so aus!" Antwortet Vic und gibt ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie sich von ihm erhebt.

Sie bekommt zwei Tassen Kaffee hingestellt. "Heute bitte nur eine." Merkt sie an. "Kommt ihr Mann heute nicht?" "Nein, er… er muss arbeiten." Stammelte sie.  
Hier hat sie auch seine Schwester, Jennifer, getroffen.

Rückblick:  
Sie lachen. "Was ist?" "Ich bin wirklich total froh, dass ihr euch versteht…" "Natürlich…" "Ist doch klar. Oh Gott. Es ist höchste Zeit. Aber hey wollte ihr zwei nicht Mal kommen und mich besuchen? Zum Beispiel übernächstes Wochenende?" "Klar gerne! Oh… ähm vllt lieber ein anderes Wochenende? Da geht nämlich die Smokejumping Geschichte los…" "Smokejumping? Das klingt…" "Nein. Das ist mega cool." "Das heißt man springt aus dem Flugzeug. Immer wieder." "Oh ich.. ich wollte sagen dass klingt für mich total gefährlich." "Oh nein. Die lassen einen nicht gleich am ersten Tag aus dem Flugzeug springen. Wir fangen damit an, dass wir von hohen Türmen springen. Es gibt so ein Trainingslager. Mit echt hohen Sicherheitsnoten…" "Oh. Dann war das also deine Idee!" "Sie hat immer die besten!" Mischt sich Lukas ein. Jen lächelt verlegen. "Okay. Anders Wochenende. Also hat mich gefreut." "Ja hat mich auch sehr gefreut." Lukas und Jens verabschieden sich.

Cem will Feierabend machen. Vic sieht ihn gehen. "Cem!" "Brauchen sie noch etwas?" Fragt er höflich. "Ich muss ihnen etwas sagen .... Der, den sie für meinen Mann halten…. Ist nicht mein Mann." Cem nickt "Und ich habe sie belogen. Er…. Er ist nicht arbeiten. Er ist nicht arbeiten, weil er gestorben ist." Gesteht sie, dann steht sie auf und geht.  
Das Team sitzt in der Küche zusammen und frühstückt. In den Nachrichten wird über die Waldbrände berichtet. "Ein Unglück kommt selten allein. Erst Ripley und jetzt das!" Sagt Ben. "Wie geht es Vic?" Fragt Jack. "Sie war heute morgen einfach nicht mehr da!" Sagt Maya.  
"Guten Morgen!" Platzt Vic gut gelaunt in die Küche. "Man diese Waldbrandgeschichte wird ja immer schlimmer." Flöte sie, während die anderen sie anschweigen. "Ja, okay. Lasst es raus. Starrt in Ruhe zu Ende und dann geht es weiter. Eure trauernde Perle ist da, gießt sich Kaffee ein, bereit nach vorne zu schauen. Alles klar?" Die anderen schweigen immer noch. "Gut dann gehen wir doch zur Tagesordnung über." Verkündet Vic. "Sicher dass du hier sein willst?" Fragt Dean. "Ich bin nicht gekommen, weil ich es nicht wollte!" Gibt Vic ihm als Antwort. "Ich könnte dich nach Hause bringen, zu Maya und Andy oder wenn's dir gerade lieber ist, komm zu mir!" Sagt Travis. "Wieso willst du nicht, dass ich bei mir bin? Weil er so oft da war? Wo wir ein Bett geteilt haben? Soll ich da nicht schlafen, oder?" Zickt Vic ihn an. 

Rückblick:  
Vic wacht von dem Geräusch der Dusche auf. Sie sieht Kaffee auf ihrem Nachttisch stehen und nimmt die Tasse. Sie trinkt einen Schluck als Lukas nur mit einem Handtuch begleitet das Zimmer betritt. Sie mustert ihn. "Hmmm, heiß!" Sagt sie. Lukas sieht sie an. "Ich meinte den Kaffee!" Erwidert sie. "Ach wirklich?" Lukas geht zum Bett. "Ach ja? So ist das?" Er beugt sich zu ihr vor. "Nein, nein. Geh weg. Ernsthaft! Trockne dich ab." Lacht sie. Er steht wieder auf. "Ich soll mich abtrocknen? Na gut!" Sagt er und lässt das Handtuch fallen und schlüpft ins Bett. "Was hast du vor? Nicht dein Ernst!" Lacht Vic. "Du bist klitschnass!" "Wärme mich auf!" Sie küssen sich, als eine Nachricht die unterbricht. "Wer ist Jen?" Fragt Vic mit Unterton. "Meine Schwester. Schöne Grüße übrigens!" "Deine Schwester weiß von mir?" "Warum nicht?" "Ich dachte, dass wir es niemand sagen. Dass es sowas wie eine Schweigepflicht gibt und wir unser kleines Geheimnis für uns behalten?" "Da mach dir Mal keine Sorgen und sie ist meine Schwester. Ich rede über alle wichtigen Dinge mit ihr." "Dann kann ich theoretisch all meinen Freunden von uns erzählen?" "Wenn du willst" sagt er und küsst sie. Eine zweite Nachricht unterbricht sie. "Die Arbeit ruft, leider!" Sagt er und gibt ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor er aufsteht.

Betretenes schweigen herrscht in der Küche. "Tschuldige, das war daneben." Gesteht Vic. "Ich komm gerne nach der Schicht mit zu dir. Aber jetzt arbeite ich." "Vic, wir decken dir alle den Rücken, wenn du gerade was anderes zu tun hast…." Beginnt Jack. "Nein, nein. Passt schon. Jennifer kümmert sich allein um die Beerdigung." "Willst du nicht beteiligt sein oder?" Fragt Travis nach. "Nicht wirklich. Und wozu auch. Es bringt ihn nicht zurück und ich geh eh nicht hin. Also von daher!" Schweigen. "Vic, du musst auf die Beerdigung." "Muss ich das?" "Ja, ganz sicher. Du darfst sie nicht verpassen." "Doch darf ich und werde ich!" Sagt Vic und geht an die Arbeit. Die anderen bleiben schockiert zurück.  
Sie schleichen um Vic herum. "Es geht mir gut!" Meint Vic zu Travis. "Und ich will dir klarmachen, dass es ok ist, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Als Michael gestorben ist war ich ein Frack. Mir hat die Beerdigung dadurch geholfen. Umgeben von Firefightern, von meinen Freunden. Das hat mir Trost gespendet!" "Und das freut mich für dich. Ich weiß wie wichtig das für dich als Ehemann war. Aber ich pass nicht in diesen Rahmen. Auf Beerdigungen ist kein Platz für Frauen wie mich." "Das stimmt nicht!" "Der Tag ist wichtig für Jennifer. Sie ist die Angehörige. Nicht ich. Ich kann darauf verzichten ganz vorne dabei zu sein!" Vic lässt ihn stehen.  
Immer Mal wieder versuchen die anderen Vic dazu zu bringen ihre Meinung zu ändern. Captain Herrera versucht es ebenfalls, aber Vic lässt auch ihn abblitzen.  
Als Sullivan von Travis erfährt, dass Vic nicht kommen will bittet er Jennifer Vic zu überzeugen. Sie und Sullivan betreten die Fahrzeughalle, wo Vic die Rationen zusammen stellt. "Hughes. Ich dachte wir könnten uns alle Mal unterhalten!" Beginnt er. "Wenn ich dabei weiter die Kisten für LA packen kann." Sagt Vic trocken. "Okay, vielleicht ist dir Grade nicht danach mich zu sehen. Aber als Robert meinte, dass du nicht kommen willst. Vic du musst kommen! Du musst bei der Beerdigung dabei sein!" Beginnt Jennifer. "Ich muss diese Notfallrationen packen, bevor unsere Kollegen sie abholen! 22 pro Team, 3 am Tag. Macht 66." Erklärt Vic. Sullivan geht auf sie zu. "Hey. Einen Augenblick. Hughes. Machen sie Mal eine Pause. Sie und Jennifer waren die wichtigsten Menschen für Lukas." Sagt er. Vic sieht Jen an. "Schon Mal probiert? Ist einfach nur gefriergetrocknet." Wechselt sie das Thema. "Vic! Er hätte gewollt dass du kommst. Ich will dass du kommst. Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite!" Fleht Jennifer. "Ein ganzes Department steht an deiner Seite. Du hast Captain Sullivan. Du brauchst mich nicht." Sagt sie. "Lukas hätte gewollt dass ihr beide da seid." Meint dieser. "Nein, ich werde nicht kommen." "Bitte überleg es." "Es geht nicht. Ich kann nicht." Schreit sie schon fast. "Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag Haltung annehmen und Perfekt sein und sein Leben würdigen, wenn…. Ich muss hier fertig packen!" Sullivan und Jennifer lassen sie in Ruhe.  
Die anderen bügeln ihre Uniformen und machen sich zurecht. Vic steht auf der Brücke und sieht in die Fahrzeughalle, als Travis kommt. Sie haben hier schon vor Monaten zusammen gestanden, als Travis das mit ihr und Lukas herausgefunden hatte und sie sich aussprachen.

Rückblick:  
Sie stehen auf der Brücke. Lukas sitzt im Konferenzraum und sie können beobachten, wie er Papierkram erledigt. "Und was dein neues Hobby angeht? Du scheinst ziemlich drauf zu stehen!" Sagt Travis und Vic legt kurz ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. "Ja, man könnte es so sagen." "So sehr wie ich auf Radfahren?" "Du meinst ob ich für mein neues Hobby öffentlich einen Bodysuit und einen Helm tragen würde? So traurig es auch ist. Ja das würde ich." Gesteht Vic. Sie müssen lachen. "Okay. Dürfen wir auch drüber reden was für ein scharfes Hobby du hast?" Fragt Travis. "Danke, danke. Endlich kapiert es jemand. Von Gibson kam da gar nichts!" "Jack wusste vor mir bescheid? Ach komm schon!" Travis rastet gespielt aus.

"Noch ist Zeit, falls du deine Meinung ändern willst." Beginnt Travis das Gespräch. "Nein, passt schon!" Antwortet sie. "Ich denke hier passt gar nichts." "Wie soll ich es noch formulieren? Wie oft willst du es noch hören? Mir geht es gut. Ich bin okay. Ich will da nicht hin." Vic wird lauter. "Niemand WILL auf eine Beerdigung gehen. Trotzdem sollte man es tun. Sie hilft dir Klarheit zu finden und abzuschließen." "Dazu muss ich da nicht hin. Das hab ich schon." "Du hast nichts dergleichen." "Lass mich bitte einfach in Ruhe." "Ich soll dich allein lassen? Dir mehr Raum geben? Wir geben dir seit Tagen deinen Raum, Vic. Du verdrängt es. Du leugnet es. Du stellst dich dem nicht. Ich verstehe wie schwer das ist, das alles zu akzeptieren. Das weißt du. Aber wer seinen Lebensgefährten …" "Ich habe nicht meinen Mann verloren. Wir haben nicht geheiratet. Verstehst du? Ich konnte keinen Ehemann verlieren! Ich konnte keine Ehe erleben. Das wurde mir genommen. Stattdessen habe ich jemanden verloren, der ziemlich sicher so etwas war wie die Liebe meines Lebens. Aber er war nicht mein Mann und ich bin nicht seine Witwe. Offiziell habe ich keine Bedeutung und ja vielleicht will ich mich dem nicht stellen. Aber du kannst mir nicht sagen du weißt wie das ist. Das weißt du nicht. Also hör auf hier rumzustolzieren und mit allen über mich zu reden, nur weil ich mich nicht so verhalte wie du es gerne hättest. Ich bin nicht du. Lukas ist nicht Michael!" Schreit Vic ihn an. "Sag es. Tu es. Ist okay. Meinetwegen. Du willst mich anschreien, mich schlagen? Ganz egal nur zeig deine Wut, lass sie raus. Wenn du es nicht tust prodelt es weiter und es wird ausbrechen. Es ist dir noch nicht klar, Vic, aber auch ausrasten kann ein gesunder erster Schritt." Sie fällt ihm ins Wort. "Halt den Mund. Hör auf. HÖR AUF! Hör auf mich vollzulabern und geh zur Beerdigung. Geh einfach!" Schreit ihn Vic an und lässt ihn stehen.  
Vic trifft auf Schmidt, der ihr den Strauß bringt den Lukas für sie ausgesucht hat. Vic steht da, die Blumen in der Hand. Eine Träne kullert ihr über die Wange. Sie muss hin. Sie muss bei ihm sein. Sie geht langsam nach oben. Andy und Maya verstehen sofort und helfen ihr dabei sich fertig zu machen, da Vic viel zu zittrig ist.  
An den Straßen haben sich Menschen, Firefighter, Polizisten versammelt und der Umzug zieht an ihnen Vorbei. Vorneweg der Dudelsack, gefolgt von den Flaggen. 2 Trauerflaggen, jeweils außen, in der Mitte die Flagge von Seattle und die Flagge des Firefepartments. Dann folgt das Fahrzeug. Die Drehleiter der Station 19 ist geschmückt und transportiert den Sarg. Andy trägt seine Mütze hinter ihm her, Dean, Jack und Warren begleiten den Umzug als Sargträger. Einige Lutenets laufen ebenfalls als Ehrengarde mit, darunter Maya.  
Vic geht mit Jennifer in die Kirche. Diese besteht darauf, dass Vic bei ihr vorne bleibt.  
Es wird viel gesprochen. Auch Sullivan spricht und Vic kann ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Captain Herrera erklärt den Sinn der Glocke und Travis lässt diese ertönen. Es ist eine schöne Trauerfeier.  
Im Anschluss gehen sie bei Joes etwas trinken.  
Vic fährt zum Diner. Hier hatten sie so oft gesessen, sich über die Möglichkeit der Hochzeit unterhalten, sich heimlich getroffen. 

Rückblick:  
"Und wenn einer von uns das Departement wechselt?" "Wirklich? Eine Fernbeziehung?" "Hast Recht. Klappt nie!" "Ich könnte…. Als Chief antreten. Ich hatte ne lange Karriere. Deine fängt erst am." "Klingt verdächtige nach Selbstaufgabe und Abhängigkeit. Und da mach ich nicht mit. Also. Was besagen die Regeln?" "Wir riskieren ein Disziplinarverfahren. Suspendierung vielleicht sogar Kündigung. Beziehung unter Kollegen sind verboten, wenn einer ranghöher ist." "Die paar Dienstgrade! Wir müssen es nicht offiziell machen." "Ändert nichts am Risiko. Mir fällt nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit ein, aber dass wäre….. vermutlich hast du Recht. Halten wir es unter Verschluss." "Nein. Raus damit! Woran denkst du?" "Nichts. Vergiss es." "Hey. Du kannst nicht eine geheime Zauberwaffe erwähnen und nicht damit rausrücken!" "Das wäre verrückt!" "Nenn mich verrückte Sachen auf dem Tisch, Baby!" "Wird dir nicht gefallen!" "Abwarten!" "Wir heiraten!" "Was?" "Ist n Schlupfloch. Der Dienstgrad ist bei Ehepartnern unbedeutend und wie gesagt es wäre verrückt." "Und ziemlich Ehemäßig." "Das ändert nichts daran, dass es verrückt ist. Ich hätte es nicht erwähnen sollen." "Ist schon schräg, dass eine Heiratsurkunde uns retten würde…. Aber irgendwie zu verrückt oder?" "Uns wird schon noch was einfallen. Wir finden eine Lösung. okay?" "Okay." 

Nach mehreren Stunden fährt sie nach Hause und fällt ins Bett.


	3. Er ist tot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es kommt eine weitere Sichtweise der Dinge hinzu.

Wochen vergehen. Mittlerweile geht alles seinen geregelten Alltag. Jen hat Vic ein paar Kisten vorbei gebracht, die Vic einfach ins Wohnzimmer gestapelt hat.  
Im Departement ist wieder Ruhe eingekehrt und ein neuer Chief ist ernannt worden. Dixon, ein ehemaliger Polizist, ein Drecksack. Sonst hat sich nichts geändert. Die anderen haben ihr Sorge um Vic abgelegt. Sie macht auf alle einen stabilen Eindruck.  
Vic und Travis fahren mit dem RTW Streife, um verletzte Obdachlose zu behandeln und zu impfen.  
Er sieht ihnen von weitem zu. Es fasziniert ihn, das Auto, die Uniformen, wie sie mit den Menschen umgehen. Ob er wohl einer von ihnen gewesen war? Er war in einem Krankenhaus zusammen geflickt worden, wo er von einer Privatperson ohne Ausweis, aber mit Kopfverletzungen abgegeben worden war. Mehr weiß er nicht. Aber er weiß dass die Feuerwehr ihn fasziniert. Er dreht sich um und geht.  
Vic sieht eine Bewegung und einen ungepflegten Mann mit blonden Haaren davon schlurfen. Die Haare sind verschmutzt und verzottelt aber sie weiß, dass es tolle Haare wären, wenn sie gepflegt wären. Der Mann läuft in sich zusammengesunken. Aber scheinbar ohne Schmerzen. "Alles Okay?" Fragt Travis. Vic dreht sich zu ihm. "Ja, klar. Ich hab nur den Mann gesehen und…" sie deutet in die Richtung und blickt hin. Er ist weg. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und widmet sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.  
Er ist gegangen. Er braucht nichts von ihnen, also warum soll er sie behelligen? Er läuft durch die Straßen, ohne Plan wohin. Er steht gegenüber einer Feuerwehrstation. Schon wieder. Er war gestern schon an einer vorbei gekommen. Er schüttelt den Kopf und geht weiter.  
"Willst du nach der Schicht noch mit was trinken?" Reist Travis Vic aus ihren Gedanken. "Was? Ja, warum nicht." Es täte ihr gut, wenn sie zu Hause raus kommt. Sie müsste eigentlich die Kisten durchsehen. Aber sie drückt sich weiter davor. Sie weiß, dass es Feuerwehr-Sachen und privates von ihr und Lukas ist und sie schafft es nicht sich dem zu stellen. Sie gehen zu Joes. Vic war schon ewig nicht mehr hier gewesen. Sie trinken ein wenig und Vic hört den anderen bei ihren Gesprächen zu. Sie möchte nicht reden. Eigentlich möchte sie auch nicht hier sein, aber zu Hause will sie noch weniger sein. Sie seufzt. "Vic alles okay?" Fragt Andy besorgt nach. "Ja… ich denke ich gehe nach Hause. Ich muss noch einige Kisten durchsehen." Sagt sie gleichgültig und legt einen Zehner auf den Tisch, dann nimmt sie ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke. "Wir sehen uns Montag." Meint sie und klopft auf den Tisch. Die anderen sehen ihr verwundert nach. Andy seufzt. "Was können wir tun?" Fragt sie in die Runde. Die anderen zucken nur mit den Schultern. Vic hat sich verändert. Sie ist nicht mehr lebenslustig und schlagfertig, sie ist traurig und gleichgültig. Das macht ihren Freunden Sorge.  
Vic tritt ins Freie. Sie atmet die frische Luft ein. Die kühle Morgenluft tut ihr gut. Sie sieht den Nebel aufsteigen, es muss geregnet haben. Sie blickte die Straße entlang. Ein Mann liegt an der Ecke, in eine Decke eingerollt und schläft. Es ist der gleiche Mann wie unter der Brücke. Die Haare würde sie immer wieder erkennen. Sie geht zum nächsten Kaffee und holt einen großen, heißen Becher. Sie geht zu ihm. Er schläft tief und fest. Sie stellt ihm den Kaffee hin und geht. Hoffentlich wird er rechtzeitig wach, bevor er kalt ist.  
Er wird von einem bekannten Geruch wach. Er merkt dass jemand bei ihm ist und er wagt es nicht sich zu bewegen, aus Angst wieder zusammengeschlagen zu werden. Doch dieser Geruch, so vertraut und so wohlig. Am liebsten würde er sich diesem hingeben. Dann hört er dass etwas auf den Boden gestellt wird und wie sich Schritte entfernen. Er rappelte sich auf und sieht den Kaffee stehen. Dann blickt er die Straße entlang und sieht sie davon gehen. Er nimmt den Kaffee und nippt daran. Schwarz, heiß und lecker. Er seufzt. Dann nimmt er seine Sachen und zieht weiter. Mit dem Kaffee in der Hand fühlt er sich fast wie ein normaler Mensch, wenn er nur auch so aussehen würde. Er hasst es, so auszusehen. Er schlendert durch die Stadt und kommt zur Zentrale des Firedepartments. Er sieht am Gebäude nach oben und bleibt an einem Fenster hängen. Irgendwas zieht ihn an, aber als die ersten Fahrzeuge auf den Parkplatz fahren, macht er sich davon. Niemand war heiß darauf einen Obdachlosen hier zu sehen.  
Sie ist zu Hause angekommen. Die Kisten stehen noch immer unangetastet im Wohnzimmer. Sie schnauft und widmet sich diesen. Sie findet sein CrewShirt. Sie legt es zur Seite. Ob sie es behalten will, weiß sie noch nicht. Sie findet noch mehr Kleidung. Shirts und Hosen von ihrem Ausflug zum Skyfallcamp. Das Logo des Camps würde sie überall wieder erkennen. Aber diese Sachen kann sie nicht behalten. Sie richtet die Kleider in eine Tüte. Auch ein paar Turnschuhe findet Vic noch in ihrer Wohnung. Die packt sie ebenfalls dazu. Dann fällt Vic Lukas Marke in die Hand. Sie schluckt und fährt mit dem Finger das Wappen nach. Sie kann sie nicht entsorgen. Vic legt sie in die Nachttischschublade. Dann hört sie auf. Sie kann heute nicht mehr weitermachen. Sie nimmt die Tüte und bringt sie nach unten. Bevor sie sie in den Müll wirft, sieht Vic den Mann auf der anderen Seite. Ob er ihr gefolgt war? Er sieht schüchtern aus, eher verlegen. Die blonden Haare schmeicheln ihm und er steht aufrechter als das letzte Mal, ja die Größe könnte hinkommen. Vic ist neugierig auf diesen Mann und geht ihm zwei Schritte entgegen. Er weicht zurück, obwohl sie noch auf der anderen Straßenseite ist. Vic hält die Tüte hoch. So hoch das er sie sehen kann und legt sie auf den Boden, dann geht sie zurück ins Haus. Als sie oben in der Wohnung ist, sieht sie aus dem Fenster. Sowohl die Tüte als auch der Mann sind weg. Sie muss lächeln.  
Er ist zufällig an dem Haus vorbeigekommen. Seine Füße trugen ihn einfach hierher. Warum weiß er nicht. Aber da ist wieder diese Frau. Sie sieht nett aus aber sie scheint ihn nicht zu kennen. Heute Morgen hat sie ihm einen Kaffee spendiert und nun hat sie ihm Kleider gegeben. Saubere, ganze Kleider. Hoffentlich hält sie ihn nicht für einen Stalker. Er muss lächeln. Es fühlt sich toll an saubere Kleider zum anziehen zu haben.  
Vic betritt ihr Schlafzimmer. Hier muss sie so oft an ihn denken.

Flashback:  
"Morgen!" Sagt sie beim eintreten. Er liegt im Bett und blättert in einem Buch. "Harter Tag?" "Harte Nacht." Gesteht sie und zieht sich aus. "Ich wünschte du hättest den Patienten kennengelernt, den wir heute versorgt haben. Er war ein Meister in Fantasieszenarien." Sie legt sich zu ihm ins Bett und Lukas legt das Buch zur Seite. "Aber schlussendlich hat sich die Realität als bessere Option herausgestellt." Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und Lukas zieht Vic fest an sich, bevor sie einschlafen.

Die Tage vergehen und Vic sieht ihn immer wieder in der Stadt. Meistens von hinten oder auf weite Entfernungen. Aber heute ist sie näher an ihm dran. Sie haben gerade einen Brand gelöscht, als sie ihn auf dem Parkplatz stehen sieht. Sie kann sein Gesicht sehen und ihr Atem stockt. Er sieht Lukas so verdammt ähnlich, mit seinen Kleidern und dem Ruß im Gesicht. "Der Obdachlose hat uns gerettet! Er kam einfach rein und hat uns rausgeholt!" Sagt die Frau, die Vic und Travis behandeln. "Lukas." Flüstert sie. "Warten sie!" Ruft sie ihm hinterher und sie setzt zum hinterherlaufen an. Doch er ist schon wieder weg. "Vic?" Fragt Travis. Sie ist Kreidebleich und schüttelt den Kopf. Das kann nicht sein. Sie hat ihn vor Monaten beerdigt. Vic setzt sich in den RTW und wartet auf die Abfahrt. Travis setzt sich zu ihr. "Alles okay?" Vic hat Tränen in den Augen. "Ich sehe ihn überall, Trav. Egal wo ich hingehe. Egal wen ich sehe. Ich sehe seit Wochen immer wieder Lukas!" Sagt sie und sieht Travis mit Tränen in den Augen an. Er atmet hörbar aus und sieht sie mitleidvoll an, bevor er sie in den Arm nimmt. "Er ist tot, Vic! Wir haben ihn beerdigt!" Sie fängt an zu weinen. Sie hat seit Monaten nicht mehr so geweint. Travis versucht sie zu trösten aber es gelingt ihm nicht. "Vic. Du musst ihn loslassen!" "Ich…. Ich kann nicht!" Sie schluchzte und streicht über das Bild in ihrer Hand. Sie trägt es die ganze Zeit bei sich. Es zeigt Lukas in der Sitzgruppe im Diner. Das einzige Foto, dass sie von ihm und ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit hat. Sie wollten nicht riskieren, dass jemand ein Bild von ihnen beiden zusammen finden könnte, also machten sie keine.  
Diese Stimme. Sie ist ihm so vertraut und doch so fremd. Er wäre gerne zu ihr gegangen, hätte sich gerne bedankt aber so wie er aussieht, traut er sich nicht. Er geht zu seinem Zelt und fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf mit einem seltsamen Traum: 

Ripley bemerkt, dass Victoria Hughes bei ihrer Befragung sehr angespannt ist. Er versucht die Stimmung aufzulockern und geht zur Tür. "Können wir vielleicht einen Kaffee bekommen?" fragt er nach draußen. Vic weis nicht so recht was sie davon halten soll. Als er zugibt, dass er nach dieser Schicht weder Jack noch Andy die Wache anvertrauen würde, verliert Victoria die Nerven. "Sie haben uns doch erst in diese Lage gebracht. Sie sind doch für uns alle verantwortlich. Station 23 hat 8 Minuten gebraucht. 8 Minuten in denen alle Unfallopfer verstorben wären. Kennen Sie die Reaktionszeit von Station 19?" "5 Minuten?!" "3. an einem guten Tag. Station 23 hat viel zu lange gebraucht. Das liegt in ihrer Verantwortung." "Danke für ihre Zeit. Wir sind dann fertig." Sagt Ripley schroff. "Aber sie wollen doch mit mir über Andy und Jack reden." Ripley schlägt seine Mappe zu. "Ihre Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber hat mir alles aufgezeigt, was ich über den Führungsstil der beiden wissen muss. Danke, sie können gehen." Vic verlässt irritiert den Konferenzraum.  
Die Interviews werden durch einen Hochhausbrand unterbrochen. Die Szene verändert sich. Der Brand hält das Departement in Atem. Station 19 ist ebenfalls zur Verstärkung vor Ort. Da das Gebäude für instabil erklärt wird, dürfen keine neuen Feuerwehrleute hinein. Andy, Ben, Travis und Jack sowie Maya sind noch im Gebäude. Miller und Vic ignorieren die direkte Anweisung des Chiefs und gehen auf Rettungsaktion.  
Ben kommt mit einer schwer verletzten Patientin zurück. Sie schaffen Travis nach draußen zu bringen. Ripley ruft sofort Sanitäter hinzu, die sich um Travis kümmern. Dean erkundigt sich über Funk nach Jack. Vic atmet einmal tief durch und trifft dabei auf Ripley. "Lassen sie sich durchchecken. Sie sind dehydriert. Gibt es etwas neues über die anderen? Herrera? Bishop? Gibson?" "Was interessiert sie das?" Murmelt Vic vor sich hin. "Bitte, was?" "Was zur Hölle interessiert sie das? Sie haben alle abgezogen obwohl mein ganzes Team noch da drin ist." "Ich hab das Protokoll befolgt." "Sie haben die Wahl oder etwa nicht?" "Meine Aufgabe ist es das zu machen was kein anderer machen will. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie sind engagiert und loyal ihren Freunden gegenüber. Ich darf das nicht. Nicht in meiner Position." Ripley dreht sich um. Im gehen sagt er "Und Hughes, das nächste Mal wenn sie mir so kommen sind sie gefeuert!" 

Er wacht geschwitzt und schwer atmend auf. Was war das bitte? War das ein Traum oder eine Erinnerung? Er weiß es nicht. Aber wenn es echt gewesen sein sollte, würde man ihn dann nicht suchen? Wenn er der Chef von jemandem war und plötzlich weg wäre, sollte man ihn dann nicht vermissen? Er steht auf und läuft durch die Straßen.  
Vic hat sich nach einiger Zeit beruhigt und Sullivan hat sie auf die Reservebank geschickt. Er bemerkt, dass sie immer instabiler wird. Ihre Stärke bröckelt und ihre Mauer zerfällt. So einen Firefighter ins Feuer zu schicken ist unverantwortlich. Sowohl für sie, als auch für ihr Team.  
Er erinnert sich an den Tag als Lukas ihm von Vic erzählt hat. 

Rückblick:  
"Du kannst so aber nicht arbeiten!" Sagt Travis und Vic niest. "Da hat er recht." mischt sich Sullivan ein, der Victoria zum wiederholten Male niesen hört. "Sie gehen nach Hause, bevor sie mir die ganze Wache anstecken! Und Montgomery, Hände desinfizieren!" Sie zieht sich in Ruhe um und packt ihre Sachen, dann schnappt Vic sich ihre Tasche und ein Taschentuch. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stößt sie fast mit Chief Ripley zusammen, der mit einem Karton die Station betritt. Vic setzt an um etwas zu sagen, muss aber niesen und verschwindet dann kommentarlos nach draußen. Er sieht ihr verwundert nach. "Robert." Sagt er als er Sullivan die Treppe herunter kommen sieht. "Quartalsstatistiken und ich brauch deinen Stempel auf ein paar Einsatzbefichten." "Lass uns ins Büro gehen." Sie treten ein. "Stells darüber!" Sagt Sullivan und deutet auf das Seitboard, während er zum Schreibtisch geht. Lukas stellt die Box ab und stützt sich auf das Seitboard. "Kann ich noch was für dich tun?" Fragt Sully fast schon genervt. "Cheeseburger vom Drive in am Broadway. Ich weiß noch dass du den Laden immer mochtest. Ich hab auch ein paar Pommfritt und Zwiebelringe." Sagt Lukas lapidar und holt das Essen aus der Box. "Ich weiß du isst nicht mit der Crew, aber vielleicht isst du ja ne Kleinigkeit mit mir?" Sagt Lukas und stellt das Essen ab. Sie setzten sich "ja, ähm. Das ist ja nett von dir…. Aber" beginnt Sully "ich weiß. Ich weiß. So einfach geht das nicht. Wir wollten sowas nicht mehr zusammen machen." "Ja genau" Pflichtet ihm Sullivan bei. "Es ist schon komisch. Sobald du der Chief bist, hast du nicht mehr viele Kollegen und noch weniger echte Freunde. Aber ich. Ich würde mir wünschen mit jemandem zu reden, der mich wirklich kennt und …. Ich habe dir nie sagen können wie Leid es mir tut." Sullivan schweigt. "Ich habs einfach nicht geschafft." Er schweigt weiter. Lukas versteht. "Ach Schwamm drüber. Das war eine blöde Idee. Tut mir leid, ich wollte deine Zeit nicht verschwenden, Sully." beginnt Lukas und steht dabei auf. Er will sich seine Jacke nehmen. "Wie heißt sie?" Lukas schaut ihn irritiert an. "Du hast dich offenbar nicht verändert. Schieß los. Ich bin ganz Ohr." Sagt Sullivan und lehnt sich nach hinten. Lukas lacht verlegen und sieht auf den Boden. "Okay, Also Okay." Er atmet kurz durch "…. Oh das ist schwieriger als gedachte. Ehm Kurz gesagt ich hab Mist gebaut und ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut hab." Sagt Lukas "Was für Mist hast du gebaut?" Lukas schweigt und nickt verlegen "Ist es jemand vom Department?" Ripley bleibt ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Dafür muss er niesen. "Hier" Sagt Sullivan und reicht ihm das Desinfektionsmittel. "Bei uns grassiert gerade was. Ich musste Hughes schon nach Hause schicken. Und äh" beginnt Sullivan. Lukas blickt leicht beschämt zu Boden und sieht Sullivan verstohlen an. "Es ist Hughes?!" fragt Robert ungläubig. "Oh Gott! Man" "Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich meine es hat mich komplett überrumpelt und ich sie auch, glaub ich und es.. Sully… es ist so gut und neu. Aber weil es neu ist, ist es schlimm wenn man sich streitet, vor allem angesichts der Umstände und ich… also ich…. Ähm.. ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Hätte ich nur nichts gesagt." Sullivan sieht ihn nicht an. Das muss er verdauen. Lukas ist verlegen und nimmt sich seine Jacke. "Wenn du es Ernst meinst, dann solltest du nicht mit mir reden. Such sie und sag ihr genau was du empfindest." Antwortet Sully. "Danke!" Meint dieser erleichtert. "Und diese Unterhaltung hat nie stattgefunden. Sollte es nötig sein, werde ich sie schützen, nicht dich. Alles klar?" Lukas lächelt dankbar und nickt. Dann geht ein Notruf ein.

Sullivan muss daran denken wie schwer es für ihn gewesen ist, als Claire gestorben war und er wünscht er könnte das mit Lukas ändern.  
Er seufzt, als er eine Mail von Dixon liest. Er will eine Kooperation zwischen Firefightern und Cops. Eine gemeinsame Funkfrequenz, damit die Polizei schneller eingreifen kann. Er weiß was er wirklich will. Er will die Obdachlose-Camps räumen und da die Cops nicht alle Camps kennen die Firefighter aber schon, soll diese Frequenz den Cops die Standorte verraten. Er hasst ihn. Er hat noch nie so viel Verachtung für jemanden empfunden. Er wird dies ignorieren. Mehr noch. Wenn seine Leute rausfahren werden sie nur den 2m Funk benutzen.


	4. Die Erkenntnis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid dass die männlichen Parts nicht gut erkenntlich sind. Ich wollte sie eigentlich einfärben.

Es vergehen einige Wochen. Vic hat sich wieder gefangen. Zumindest auf der Arbeit zu Hause sieht es ganz anders aus. Ihre Wohnung ist das reinste Chaos. Der Inhalt der Kisten verteilt sich im ganzen Wohnzimmer und Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Es wäre ihr erstes Weihnachten offiziell mit Lukas gewesen. Das letzte hatten sie heimlich verbracht, in trauter Zweisamkeit.  
Sie meldet sich für eine Doppelschicht, damit sie bloß nicht zu Hause, allein, sein muss. Travis betreut sie. Er erinnert sich als er von Vic und Ripley erfuhr.

Rückblick:  
Victoria suchte in der Schicht die Nähe zu Trevis. Er ist im Trainingsraum und fährt Fahrrad. Vic setzt sich auf das zweite und fährt mit. "Was willst du?" "Ich hab versucht nicht mit dir zu reden. Aber das klappt nicht und jetzt unterstütze ich dich beim strampeln." "Trainieren!" "Ich strampel mit dir, weil ich dringend mit dir reden muss. Mit dir. Nur mit dir über meine Sache. Wie kann man das zum Spaß machen?" Fragt sie außer Puste. "Ist leichter mit dem richtigen Rhythmus." Antwortet Travis. "Ja okay ich will's gar nicht wissen." Kommentiert Vic. "Ich treffe jemanden." Fällt sie mit der Tür ins Haus. "So?" "Ja und es ist kompliziert. Und wenn ich weiter rede, ist es was ernstes aber vielleicht bin ich noch nicht bereit dazu. Aber ihm scheint es ja schon erst zu sein. Also wollte ich mit dir darüber reden, ob ich mit dir darüber reden soll. Und ich bin ab." "Hey, haben sie Captain Sullivan gesehen?" Fragt Chief Ripley plötzlich. "Nein, nein nicht. ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen." Stolpert Vic herum. "Ich hatte gehofft Bishop anzutreffen. Aber sie ist draußen. Sie treten gern in die Pedale, wie ich sehe." Sagt Lukas überzeugt und sieht Vic dabei zu. Victoria rutscht mit ihren Füßen von den Pedalen. Lukas kommt einen Schritt auf sie zu um sie zu halten. "Oh. Halt, halt, halt.Vorsicht." Sagt er leicht besorgt. Und eilt zu ihr. Sie sehen sich kurz in die Augen "Alles gut?" Fragt er und legt seine Hand für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf ihren Rücken."Ja, ja alles ok. Danke." Antwortet Vic schnell und hofft dass ihr erröten nicht sichtbar war und Montgomery nichts gemerkt hatte. Travis hat das ganze genau beobachtet. "Der Captain ist vielleicht in der Küche." Sagt Vic schnell. "Ich sehe Mal nach!" Antwortet Lukas um schnell aus der Situation entweichen zu können. Ripley verschwindet um die Ecke in Richtung Küche.  
"Du hast was mit dem Chief?" Sagt Travis sauer und entsetzt zugleich. Victoria nimmt den Kopf hoch und tritt wieder in die Pedale. 

Doch das war nun Vergangenheit. Er muss Vic helfen nach vorne zu sehen. "Sollen wir vielleicht noch etwas trinken gehen?" Fragt er sie. "Nein, nein. Ich will noch auf den Friedhof." Sagt Vic. Sie ist seit der Beerdigung nicht am Grab gewesen. Das ist jetzt schon 9 Monate her. Die Zeit rennt nur so an ihr vorbei. Und die Kisten stehen immer noch bei ihr im Wohnzimmer. Travis nickt. Er will sie nicht aufhalten.  
Er steht vor der Station und sieht sie mit dem Mann in Uniform sprechen. Vertraut, aber nicht wie wenn sie in einer Beziehung wären. Er seufzt, er fühlt sich zu einer Frau hingezogen, die er eigentlich nicht kennt. Das Horn ertönt und die Fahrzeuge verlassen die Halle. 

Flashback:  
Er steht bei Sullivan im Büro. Sie haben sich unterhalten und die Sirene geht los. "Sully. Ich kenne die Nummer. Das ist Vic!" Sofort ist alles vergessen und beide springen auf die Fahrzeuge auf. Vic hat auf ihrer Heimfahrt einen Unfall beobachtet. Ein Auto hat sich überschlagen. Als ihre Kollegen ankommen, hat sie bereits beide Insassen versorgt und das Kind auf die Welt geholt. "Hughes!" Schreit Ripley panisch. "Das hat ganz schön lange gedauert!" Ist ihre Antwort. Schnell macht sie eine Übergabe, und unterstützt die Kollegen weiter, bis Travis sie zur Seite nimmt und im RTW versorgt. Als er fertig ist setzt sich Ripley zu ihr. "Deine Temperatur ist ganz schön hoch." "Mir geht es gut. Ich habe Menschen gerettet und Hebamme gespielt." "Da spricht das Adrenalin aus dir!" "Ich bin der Hammer!" "Oh ja" gesteht er und sie sieht ihn verwundert an. "Ich bin sauer auf dich!" Sagt sie. "Ja. Ich weiß!" Er beugt sich über sie um an die Infusion zu kommen. "Hey! Hey! Ich kann mich selbst um mich kümmern. Ich brauch dich nicht!" Sagt Vic schroff und wehrt ihn an. "Garantiert." "Wirklich nicht!" "Okay." Sagt er und wirft eine Decke über sie. vic lehnt sich zurück. "Langsam merk ich jetzt doch das Fieber." Gesteht sie und kuschelt sich ein.  
Er hat Vic nach Hause gebracht und sie hat sich ins Bett verkrochen. Er bringt ihr Tee. "Sag bescheid, wenn du noch was brauchst." "Ja, da wär noch was. Wir hatten unseren ersten Streit aber wir waren noch nicht fertig." "Wir müssen das jetzt nicht ausdiskutieren, Vic!" "Doch, wenn schon ein Streit reicht uns auseinander zu bringen." "Du bist krank. Du solltest dich ausruhen!" "Aber ich hab dein Shirt." "Mein Shirt?" "Du hast hier dein blödes Shirt vergessen, okay? Und ich will es dir nicht zurückgeben. Aber ich schwöre dir, dass werde ich, wenn wir nicht ein paar Sachen klären können." "Welche Sachen sollen wir klären?" "Ich hab die heimlichtuerei satt und auch das verstecken, aber das müssen wir. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn wir uns nach einem Streit nicht vertragen können, dann bringt es nichts wenn du nett bist oder mir Tee kochst, weil wir es so nicht schaffen und dann kannst du auch gleich dein gutriechendes Shirt holen und gehen. Er grinst "ich will mein Shirt nicht wieder haben und egal ob du wütend bist oder krank oder irgendwas satt hast. Ich will nicht gehen und ich will dich nicht gehen lassen!" Sagt er und schaut ihr tief in die Augen. Dann zieht er seine Schuhe aus und rutscht zu Victoria ins Bett. "Aber Vorsicht. Ich bin vielleicht ansteckend." "Ja und wie!" Sie lehnt sich an ihn. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie schließt die Augen. "Victoria Hughes, ich liebe dich!" Haucht er gegen ihre Stirn. "Verdammt. Ich liebe dich auch." Sagt sie mit geschlossenen Augen und Lukas lächelt. "Hab ich gerade etwa gesagt…?" Er lächelt sie an. "Ich liebe dich." Wiederholt er. "Zeit mit dem Reden aufzuhören." Sagt sie. "Ich bin hellwach!" "Versuch zu schlafen!" Sagt sie und kuschelt sich an ihn. Er lächelt und zieht sie fest in seinen Arm.

Er hat etwas mit ihr gehabt. Sie waren liiert gewesen! Und scheinbar lebt sie weiter, ohne ihn zu vermissen. Er geht. Es verletzt ihn zu sehr sie so zu sehen. In ihrem normalen Alltag. Er wird so schnell nicht zurück kommen.

Vic hat ihn jetzt schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Es ist schon April und sie hat ihn seit Weihnachten nicht gesehen. Ob es ihm gut geht?  
In der Zwischenzeit hat Dixon die Wache mehrmals besucht. Er ist ihr unsympathisch, wie ein dummer Texaner. So großspurig und arrogant. Wie sehr sehnt sie sich nach Lukas. In allen Lebensbereichen fehlt er ihr.  
Er meidet sie so gut er kann. Sobald er Sirenen hört oder merkt, dass er zu einer Station geht, dreht er um und geht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihn. Der Winter ist hart gewesen. Wie er wohl jetzt aussieht? Ob er überhaupt noch lebt?  
Er läuft durch die Straßen und kommt an einen Therapiezentrum vorbei. Er war hier schon Mal gewesen.  
Er erinnert sich an eine Therapiegruppe.

Flashback:  
Es ist der Abend der Gruppentherapie. Er hat sie nach dem Hochhausbrand ins Leben gerufen.  
Ripley macht den Anfang "Ich stell mich Mal vor, für alle die das erste Mal hier sind. Ich bin Lukas und bin seit über 15 Jahren beim Department. Ich hab viel gesehen und viel durchgemacht. Aber ein Vorfall den ich vor einigen Monaten erlebt hab, der ist hängen geblieben. Die meisten von ihnen waren bei dem Hochhausbrand dabei, das war ein Monster. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, kann ich immer noch den Rauch riechen, die lauten Explosionen hören, dass lässt mich nicht mehr los. Diese Nacht, die Entscheidungen die ich treffen musste, verfolgen mich. Deshalb ist dieser Ort so wichtig für mich. Deshalb sind sie alle für mich so wichtig. Weil wir einander verstehen, weil wir aufeinander angewiesen sind, weil wir einander Vertrauen. In diesem Job sind wir mehr als Kollegen, mehr als Freunde. Wir sind eine Familie."  
Vic und Travis sitzen in der letzten Reihe und hören gespannt zu.  
Nach der Sitzung holt sich Lukas einen Kaffee und Vic steuert auf ihn zu.  
"Chief." "Hey." "Hey." "Ich hab sie dahinten gesehen, zusammen mit Montgomery. Schön, dass es ihnen gut geht." Sagt er erleichtert. "Ich wollte sie um Entschuldigung bitten, dafür wie ich mit ihnen geredet hab, als das Hochhaus gebrannt hat." Sie macht eine Pause. Es fällt ihr schwer, aber sie redet weiter. "Wenn ich mit dran schuld war, dass der Vorfall sie so dermaßen belastet, dann tut's mir Leid." Sagt Vic ernst. "Lassen wir es gut sein, Hughes. ich verstand was sie bewegt hat" gibt er offen zu. "Ich verstand sie nicht so ganz, geb ich zu. Okay, wie auch immer. Em ich hab gedacht das Treffen hier wird ganz furchtbar werden, aber offen gestanden fand ich ganz toll was sie zu sagen hatten." "Danke, oder." Sagt Lukas verlegen und irritiert. "Nein, nein. Ich mein, ich mein was sie eben gesagt haben. Das war etwas deprimierend." Lukas lacht und sieht sie unsicher und leicht beschämt an. "Aber auf ne gute Weiße. Oh mein Gott. Sorry, sorry. Ich meine sie waren echt gut. Das war alles… alles was sie gesagt haben, erzählt haben war toll." Vic stottert und versucht sich zu retten. Sie errötet. "Vielleicht kommen sie ja Mal nach vorne und geben was von sich Preis, nächste Woche. Ihr Erfahrungen können bestimmt vielen helfen." Lenkt er das Thema um "Ja ich weiß nicht, mag sein." Nimmt Vic dankbar an. "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns." Sagt er ehrlich und sieht ihr in die Augen. "Also, ähm. Dann noch einen schönen Abend, Chief." Sagt sie verlegen und dreht sich um und geht. Er sieht ihr hinterher.

Er ist Lukas. Lukas Ripley. Firechief von Seattle. Er wird nicht vermisst. Und er ist obdachlos. Was ist nur mit ihm passiert? Er beschließt dem ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Er trifft Westside. Einen Obdachlosen, der seit Jahren auf der Straße lebt. "Westside. Ich muss dich was fragen." "Was gibt's Snow!" Fragt der Farbige seinen weißen Gleichgesinnten. Sie haben ihm den Spitznamen verpasst, weil er einer der wenigen weißen ist, die sich auch mit ihm und seinen Freunden unterhalten und sich unterstützen. "Hast du Mal was vom Firechief gehört?" Fragt er. "Du meinst Dixon? Ein totaler Trottel und ein Arschloch." "Nein, den vorherigen. Ripley?!" Westside nickt anerkennend. "Guter Mann. Hat immer was für uns dabei gehabt. Decken, Essen. Was man so braucht." Lenkt Westside ein. "Und was ist mit ihm passiert?" Fragt Lukas nach. "Gestorben. Autounfall. Ist jetzt bestimmt schon 9 Monate, wenn nicht sogar länger, her." Lukas schluckt. Deshalb sucht ihn niemand. Er ist offiziell tot! "Alles okay, Man?" Wird er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Ja klar, danke. Wir sehen uns!" Sagt er nebenbei und geht. Was soll er nun machen? Er kann ja so schlecht in die Zentrale gehen und einen neuen Ausweis kann er auch nicht beantragen. Er ist ein Niemand. Er hat niemanden. Er ist ein Obdachloser wie jeder andere. Er schämt sich.

Jack sitzt in seiner Koje auf dem Bett. Es ist fast ein Jahr her, seit der Beerdigung. Er erinnert sich wie schockiert er war, als er erfuhr dass Vic und Ripley sich trafen.

Rückblick:  
"Nochmal auf Anfang." Sagt Dean als Vic die Küche betritt. "Was?" Fragt sie und gießt sich Kaffee ein. "Geh wieder raus und komm nochmal rein! Für mich sah dass nämlich verdächtig nach Flachgeleeeegt aus. Gibst zu Vic. Ich hab dich erwischt" sagt Dean. "Nein!" Versucht Vic ihn zu unterbrechen. "Du hast den typischen Stolziergang drauf." Sagt Dean. "Nein, nein. Kein stolzieren." Bricht sie ab und trinkt ihren Kaffee. "Ich bin heute der Stolzierkönig." Sagt Travis. "Nein, nein, das sehe ich anders!" Meint Dean. "Ich komm aus dem stolzieren nicht mehr raus. Das ist die Flachlegzentrale!" Wiederholt Travis. Vic wendet sich kurz Warren zu und geht dann an die Aufgaben.  
Während der Schicht machen sie die Station sauber. Vic arbeitet mit Jack an der Treppe. "Jack, hör zu. Ich könnte deinen Rat brauchen, wie du die Sache sehen würdest." "Tja da hast du Glück, weil ich hervorragende Ratschläge verteile. Diese Seite an mir wird oft verkannt. Schieß los." "Okay, also nur mal angenommen, dass du eine Nacht mit jemandem verbracht hättest." "Oh, ok. Die Art von Ratschlag" "Ja. Und am nächsten Morgen während du duschen warst, wäre dieser jemand verschwunden." "Klingt als magst du den Kerl nicht besonders." "Nein, wir reden nicht von mir. Ich sagte doch mal angenommen." "Gut, dann klingt es für mich als sei Mr. mal angenommen aus der Dusche gestiegen und hat festgestellt dass du ihn nicht besonders magst." "Ich hab nicht… das ist es nicht… Ich weiß nicht was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht zu spät zum Dienst kommen wollte und das mit ihm irgendwie alles ein bisschen kompliziert ist und so schön die Nacht auch gewesen ist. Nein schon gut. Wie auch immer. Du weißt worum es geht. Du bist dran. Was schlägst du vor, Beratungsmaschine. Spucks aus." "Mann schleicht sich nur davon, wenn man einen Tatort verlässt. Aber du kannst nicht ewig weglaufen. Irgendwann musst du mit dem Kerl reden. Finde heraus was du für ihn empfindest und dann rede mit ihm!" "Okay" "So wer ist es? der Typ vom 23ten?" "Em danke für deinen Rat." sagt Victoria noch schnell und entzieht sich der Situation.  
Am Abend legt Vic noch Wäsche zusammen, während sich Jack fürs Bett richtet. "Und rufst du Mr. mal angenommen an?" "Ah keine Ahnung. Hab ich vor. Ich meine, dass könnt ich, das werde ich, aber." Beginnt sie. "Dann ist es dir doch nicht egal, wie es mit ihm weitergeht." Stellt Jack fest. "Ich bin abgehauen, schon vergessen? Du sagst ich steh nicht auf ihn. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht doch. Irgendwie. Aber das ist noch alles viel zu frisch, was soll das. Außerdem wäre es viel einfacher, wenn's nur…. So ein ex und Hop Ding wär. Verstehst du?" Vic bricht ab. Ihr Smartphone klingelt neben Jack und er reicht es ihr. "Entscheidungsmoment?" " Eh. Nein, dass kann nicht der Entscheidungsmoment sein, ich habe ja noch gar nichts entschieden." Vic zögert. Jack sieht auf dem Display einen Namen aufleuchten. 'Ripley'. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch "Dein Mister X landet auf der Mailbox." sagt Jack grinsend und Vic nimmt zögernd ihr Handy. "Hallo." sagt sie und verlässt schnell den Raum.

Was gäbe er jetzt dafür die Situation zu ändern. Die beiden pasten so gut zusammen. Vic hat sich verändert und es gefällt ihm nicht. Sie ist oft traurig und weint immer noch viel, vor allem wenn sie meint, dass es keiner mitbekommt.  
Die Schicht war anstrengend. Sie sind jetzt schon totmüde, obwohl es erst Mittag ist, aber sie haben heute gesehen, dass Chief Dixon verhaftet wurde, das gab ihnen ein wenig Genugtuung. Er ist außerdem fristlos entlassen und das Departement wird in den nächsten Tagen einen neuen Kandidaten für den Posten des Chiefs vorstellen. Schon wieder.  
Vic steht in ihrer Koje. Hier hatten sie sich gestritten. Das erste und einzige Mal. Es war zu dem Streit gekommen, da Travis sich Lukas gegenüber verplappert hatte und ihm sagte, dass er von Vic und Ripley weiß. Es war der Tag mit dem Säugling und dem Wohnmobil gewesen. Lukas war für sein monatliches Meeting mit Sullivan da gewesen, ein Baby war abgegeben worden und ein Wohnmobil war in die Fahrzeughalle gerast.

Rückblick:  
Sie geht in die Küche um einen Orangensaft zu holen und rennt fast in Lukas rein. "Schlechte Nachricht, die kleine ist umgekippt. Gute Nachricht ihr geht es wieder gut!" Plappert Vic drauf los. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, nickt und will gehen. "Nur zur Information." Ruft sie ihm empört nach. Er holt Luft und dreht sich rum. Sie sieht ihn verwundert an und er kommt näher. "Es ist nicht nötig alle über alles zu informieren!" Sagt er gereizt. Vic sieht sich um und kommt einen Schritt näher. "Wie bitte?" Fragt sie verwirrt. "Ich hatte ne Unterhaltung mit Montgomery." Sagt er sauer. "Okay. Also ja, Travis weiß bescheid, aber." "Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür und sicher nicht der passende Ort." Sagt er und lässt sie stehen.  
Daraufhin geht Vic zu Travis. "Hey, tu mir n Gefallen und schnapp dir n Kuhfuß." Sagt er zu ihr. "Was hast du gesagt?" Meint sie alarmiert. "Dass ich Hilfe brauche!" "Zu Ripley!" Meint Vic empört. "Fast gar nichts. Das schwöre ich." "Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte dir nichts sagen sollen, er wollte nicht dass es einer von euch erfährt." "Das hab ich auch gemerkt. Er hat mich angesehen als wolle er mich töten." "Das ist echt blöd! Was genau hast du zu ihm gesagt. Wort für Wort." "Ich weiß es nicht mehr!" "Versuch dich zu errinnern." "Es ging so schnell." "Es ist wichtig. Warum versuchst du es nicht?" "Er hat vermutlich eins und eins zusammengezählt." "Lass uns woanders reden." Sagt Vic und geht davon.  
Als etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist verziehen sich Vic und Ripley unbemerkt in ihre Koje. "Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt! Es ist Travis. Er ist mir sehr wichtig, so wie das zwischen uns mir sehr wichtig ist." "Du hast am Arbeitsplatz darüber gesprochen. Okay. Weiß nur Montgomery davon?" Fragt Lukas nach. Vic sieht zu Boden. "Gibson weiß es auch." Gesteht sie. "Vic! Niemand sollte das erfahren!" Platzt es laut aus ihm heraus. "Wieso sagst du das so?" "Wie denn?" Er ist lauter als sie. "Als schämst du dich für mich." "Ich schäme mich nicht für dich!" Sagt er nun deutlich ruhiger. "Klingt aber so!" Nun ist Vic die lautere. "Wenns so wär, würde ich doch nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass ich mit dir." "Du und Risiko? Wir gehen beide ein Risiko ein." Zischt sie "Deshalb solltest du es besser wissen. Du kennst die Konsequenzen. Nicht nur für mich, für uns beide! Wenn wir auffliegen." "Auffliegen? Haben wir was verbrochen oder was?" "Wir verstoßen gegen die Vorschriften." "Du hast jetzt also Zweifel! Danach! Du bist der Boss du machst die Vorschriften." "Weil du es rumerzählt hast, muss ich mich vor deinen Kollegen rechtfertigen." Nun schreien beide und es ist ein Wunder, dass es niemand mitbekommt. "Es sind meine Freunde." "Sie sind mir unterstellt!" Vic atmet durch. Das war also der entscheidende Punkt. Es sammelt sich eine Träne in ihren Augen. "Okay…… okay so ist das also." Er sieht sie undurchdringlich an. "Als dir unterstellte nehme ich an, dass das Gespräch nun beendet ist. Korrekt sir?" Sagt sie mit fester Stimme und starrt ihn dabei an. "Ist unser Gespräch beendet?" Fragt sie nochmals ruhig. Er hat Tränen in den Augen und atmet hörbar ein und aus. Er ist sauer. "Ich geh, bevor ich etwas sage, was ich nicht zurück nehmen kann." Er dreht sich rum und verlässt ohne weiteres Wort ihre Koje.

Sie würde sich gerne wieder mit ihm streiten. Denn dann würde er leben und wäre bei ihr. Vic seufzt und sieht aus dem Fenster. Da steht er wieder. Endlich!  
Er kann von seinem Platz in die Fahrzeughalle sehen. Er erkennt einige neuere Träger. Er erinnert sich. Er ist an dem Tag auf der Wache gewesen, ein Wohnmobil ist in die Rolltore gekracht. Er stützte mit Montgomery die Pfeiler.

Flashback:  
Lukas hält einen Stützpfeiler. "Montgomery, helfen sie Mal?" Fragt er unbesonnen und Travis kommt zu ihm, um die Winde festzudrehen. "Gute Arbeit! Schnelle Reflexe. Kommt wohl vom Fahrradfahren, oder?" Sie errichten ein weiteres Fundament mit Blöcken. "Ja, ist ein gutes Training. Vic ist neulich mit mir um den See gefahren. Sie war nicht so begeistert. Kommen sie doch das nächste Mal mit, also wenn sie wollen." Lukas stapelt langsamer und schaut auf den Boden. "Ich soll mich ihnen und Hughes anschließen?" Fragt er sachlich. "Nur wenn sie wollen, Vic ist übrigens ein Tier wenn's bergab geht." Travis lacht leise. Lukas dagegen seufzt. "Sie sind ihr bester Freund!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Ja, ich meine dass hoffe ich." Lukas sieht in durchdringend an. "Sie hat ihnen erzählt von…." "Ihnen?" "Wir müssen uns konzentrieren, wir brauchen links noch mehr Stützen!" Wechselt Lukas das Thema, steht auf und geht. "Verstanden!" Ruft Travis ihm nach.


	5. Ist Vic durchgedreht?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Team versteht Victoria nicht mehr. Sie nimmt ihnen Essen weg, fordert persönliche Gegenstände ein und macht sogar vor der Captains Dusche nicht halt.

Es geht ihm gut. Sie weiß, dass wenn sie die Station verlässt wird er verschwinden. Aber Vic hat eine Idee.  
"Trav, können wir mit dem RTW um den Block fahren?" Ruft sie in den Umkleideraum. "Warum das?" Fragt er irritiert. "Ich will was versuchen." Er zuckt mit dem Schultern. "Von mir aus." Sie gehen in die Halle und fahren davon.  
Sie fahren um den Block und Vic lässt Travis an der Kreuzung anhalten. "Ich komm gleich rüber." Sagt sie und springt aus dem Wagen. Sie geht unauffällig näher an ihn heran. Bisher hat er sie noch nicht registriert. Er sieht immer noch hinüber zur Station. Sie baut sich vor ihm auf und er erschrickt. "Wie kommst du darauf dich Monate lang nicht blicken zu lassen? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!" Er hat sich verändert. Er ist deutlich schmaler geworden und hat abgebaut, auch sind seine Haare dunkel vor Schmutz und Dreck. Die Zeit auf der Straße hat seinen Tribut verlangt. Sie schaut ihm in die Augen. Er ist es! Er ist es definitiv. Es sammeln sich Tränen in ihren Augen und ihr Atem stockt. Das war der Mann den sie liebte und er saß hier wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
Er ist total überrumpelt und sieht verlegen weg. Er schämt sich, wie er hier sitzt. Ungepflegt, obdachlos, ohne Geld. Und sie in Uniform, adrett und gesteilt. Er kann ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.  
"Lukas!" Sagt sie. "Lukas, sieh mich an!" Fordert sie und er gehorcht. In seinen Augen ist Scham und Traurigkeit.  
"Komm mit!" Sagt sie liebevoll. "Na los!" Fordert sie ihn nun beharrlicher auf. Er macht keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Vic nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn mit.  
Sie betreten die Station durch die Haupt-Tür. Von hier aus kann man die Spints der Einsatzkleidung sehen.  
Er kann die Jacken und Hosen sehen, die Helme und die Stiefel.

Flashback:  
Der angekündigte Sturm kommt früher als erwartet und Lukas beschließt sich auf Station 19 einzurichten. Er kommt gerade in die Kleiderkammer als Vic Ausrüstung zusammenstellt. "Hi." Sagt er schlicht "Hi." Begrüßt sie ihn verwundert. "Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich aus logistischen Gründen hier bin. Station 19 liegt so zentral und ich bin schnell überall wo ich gebraucht werde. Ich will nur nicht, dass du glaubst es ist ein Vorwand um dich zu sehen." "Ja kaum auszuhalten." Meint Vic spitzzüngig. "Es ist nicht, dass ich dich nicht sehen wollte. Es ist nur… Du weißt schon wir sind im Dienst." er bricht ab. Vic kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Schon klar wir sind im Dienst. Wir sollten uns professionell Verhalten, wenn wir im Dienst sind." Sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Ich muss. Jack wartet." Sagt sie und deutet auf die Halle. "Natürlich. Dann lass ich dich Mal arbeiten." Sagt Lukas und dreht sich lächelnd um.  
Sie werden zu einem Einsatz gerufen um blockierte Straßen zu räumen und ein Opfer aus der Garage zu befreien. Vic und Lukas kümmern sich um den ersten Stamm, der über der Straße liegt. Dean, Jack, Travis und Maja rücken mit Ausrüstung zum Garageneinsturz vor. "Los tun wir's! Rein professionell." Sagt Vic "auf jeden Fall, professionell!" Bestätigt ihr Lucas. Sie werfen die Motorsägen an und beginnen den Baum zu zerteilen. "Auch wenn wir nur professionell unseren Job erledigen, ich liebe es, die Kraft der Kettensäge zu spüren." Gesteht Vic. "Es ist nicht verkehrt, seinen Job zu lieben. Professionell gesehen." Pflichtet er ihr bei. "Ich will diesem Baum professionell in den Arsch treten!" Sagt Vic grinsend. "Und ich helfe dir professionell dabei!" Erwidert Lukas, sie müssen lachen. "Kann's weiter gehen?" Fragt er. "Scheiße, ja!" Pflichten Vic ihm bei und sie beginnen mit dem Zerteilen des zweiten Stammes. Die Straße ist schnell geräumt und das Opfer befreit. Aber die Windgeschwindigkeit nimmt zu, sodass Ripley die Anordnung gibt einrücken.  
Station 19 wird von Ryan, Grant und Priutt zum Essen erwartet. Während die meisten schon Duschen sind, zieht sich Lukas in der Kleiderkammer die Einsatzkleidung aus. Vic betritt ebenfalls den Raum und stockt kurz. Dann geht sie zu ihrem Spint und tut es ihm gleich. Er sieht auf und stockt kurz. "Kettensägen schwingen steht dir übrigens echt gut." Sagt Vic lachend. "Ja dir auch." Gesteht er und zieht sich weiter aus. "Willst du abschließen?" Fragt sie ihn. Er lacht leise. "Auch wenn ich das noch so sehr möchte. Ich kann nicht. Das wäre Amtsmissbrauch." Lehnt Lukas ab. "Das wäre kein Amtsmissbrauch!" Sagt Vic. "Ich bin der Chief und du… du bist du." Fällt ihr Lukas ins Wort. "Amtsmissbrauch setzt fehlendes Einverständnis voraus, vor dir steht eine erwachsene, einverstandene Frau. Ich bin der Inbegriff von einverstanden" sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Du warst echt scharf heute! Ich war auch scharf. Jetzt tu doch nicht so als würdest du es nicht ganz genauso sehen wie ich." Heizt Vic ihm ein. Lukas kämpft mit sich, seine Fassade beginnt zu bröckeln. Vic tritt näher an ihn heran. "Ich habe genug davon professionell zu sein und ich glaube du auch." Sie stehen sich direkt gegenüber. Er kann ihren Atem spüren, ihren Duft riechen. Wieder sieht er sie an. "Los,…. Schließ… die Tür ab." Wiederholt Vic. Lukas hebt den Kopf, dreht sich um und geht zur Tür. Er hält kurz inne, als ob es ihn Überwindung kostet. Dann hört sie das Klicken des Riegels und sie zieht die Luft hörbar ein. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und sieht sie an, bevor Lukas auf sie zugeht um sie zu küssen. Vic fängt an sein Hemd zu öffnen, während er sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen macht. Danach ergeben sie sich ihren Gefühlen.  
Vic geht als erstes aus der Tür. Im Hochgehen richtet sie sich und schließt die Gürtelschnalle. Sie setzt sich an den reich gefüllten Tisch und hofft das Maya nicht sein Parfum riecht. Sie hat es immer noch in der Nase. Kurz nach ihr betritt Lukas die Küche. Er zupft noch an seinem Hemd rum. "Darf ich mich dazu gesellen?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Natürlich, Chief!" "Es freut uns." "Das Essen reicht definitiv. Da macht einer mehr oder weniger den Kohl nicht fett!" Rufen sie durcheinander. Lukas stellt sich hinter den Stuhl, der Vic gegenüber ist. "Ich hätte da etwas auf dem Herzen, was ich nicht länger verschweigen möchte." Setzt er an. Er blickt kurz zu Vic und dann zu Boden. "Es ist noch nicht offiziell, aber nach allem, was wir heute zusammen erlebt haben, fühlt es sich falsch an, es für mich zu behalten." Vic schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals. Was hat er vor? "Ich will die Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen, ohne zu Verkünden, dass Maya Bishop, in Kürze zum Lutenent befördert wird." Alle freuen sich für Maya und Lukas setzt sich hin. "Auf Station 23 ist ein Platz für sie frei! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagt er und hebt sein Glas. Die umsitzenden sind Sprachlos. "Wow… okay. Danke, Sir." Versucht Maya freudig zu klingen. "Vic! Du hast Wissen aus erster Hand. Versorg mich damit!" Sagt sie dann um das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. "Ich weiß nichts. Warum sollte ich?" "Du hast doch einen von denen gedatet." "Wie hieß der noch gleich?" Mischt sich Travis ein. "Mayhorn!" Jodelt Dean. "Mayhorn!" "Mayhorn!" "Sie haben Mayhorn gefaltet?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Daten würde ich das nicht nennen, wir haben uns einmal getroffen." Rechtfertigt sich Vic. "Ich dachte 3x." Wirft Maya ein. Vic sieht sie böse an. "Oh, na dann." Sagt Lukas leichtfertig. "Hört Mal, dass ist Monate her und da war nichts. Ich wüsste also nicht wen das hier was angehen sollte." "Mich, ich brauche Infos. Mayhorn gefällt die Wache? Was mag er alles an der 23?" Fragt Maya sachlich. Lukas sieht dem Gespräch interessiert zu. "Tut mir leid, keine Ahnung. Wo ist Gibson?" Lenkt Vic ab. Nach dem Essen ist er in Sulli's Büro und Vic kommt dazu. "Hey, das Team hätte gerne ein Update." "Die Zentrale versucht den Funk wiederherzustellen. Windgeschwindigkeit noch bei 140km/h und wir listen Notrufe nach Dringlichkeit um gezielt ausrücken zu können." Erklärt er. "Alles klar, danke für die Info." Sagt sie und will gehen. "Und, äh. Mayhorn also?" Beginnt er das Gespräch. Er lächelt sie verunsichert und zugleich amüsiert an und Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. "OK, hör zu…" weiter kommt sie nicht, da Captain Herrera irgendetwas von ihr will und sie lässt ihn stehen.

Sie steht auf der Treppe und sieht in an. "Kommst du?" Fragt sie und bringt ihn in die Küche. Dean sitzt am Tresen, vor ihm ein reich gefüllter Teller. Er sieht Vic und den Mann fragend an. "Setz dich!" Sagt Vic zu diesem und nimmt Dean den Teller weg. "Hey!" Protestiert er empört und wird durch Vics strafenden Blick ruhig gestellt. Sie stellt ihm den Teller hin und legt eine frische Gabel dazu. "Iss!" Befiehlt sie.  
Dean verlässt irritiert die Küche und geht zu den anderen. Er zeigt zur Küche. "Was soll das? Ich meine seit wann…" "Sie benimmt sich schon den ganzen Tag so seltsam." Gesteht Travis. "Ob sie etwas gut machen will?" Fragt Andy. "Was soll sie denn gut machen wollen. Ich meine sie hat ja nichts gemacht…" antwortet Maya. Sie diskutieren weiter und spitzeln immer mal wieder um die Ecke zur Küche.  
Lukas zögert. Erst schaut er sie an, sie hat diesen undurchdringlichen Blick, dann den Teller. Ihm läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er beginnt zu essen. Erst langsam, dann schneller. Vic lächelt als sie sieht, dass es ihm schmeckt und bevor er aufgegessen hat, wärmt sie das letzte Stück Lasagne auf und stellt es ihm hin.  
Er sieht sie dankbar an. Seit Monaten hat er nicht so viel auf einmal und so gut gegessen. Dann bekommt er noch einen Kaffee und eine große Portion Pudding.  
Ihr tut es weh ihn so zu sehen. Warum hat er sich nicht gemeldet? War es nur die Scham? Oder war da etwas was sie nicht wusste? Was war in der Nacht passiert? Sie schüttelt die Gedanken ab. "Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagt sie und verlässt die Küche.  
Vic geht in den Umkleideraum und sucht ein paar Sachen zusammen. "Vic?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Nein! Travis nein! Sei ruhig! Seit alle ruhig. Sofort!" Sagt sie. Sie hat ein Handtuch und Duschlotion zusammengesucht. Auch eine verpackte Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta hat sie entdeckt. Jack kommt mit seinem Trimmer um die Ecke. Vic sieht ihn. "Gib mir deinen Trimmer!" Sagt sie. Jack sieht sie fragend an. "Aber… "  
Sie ist schon ein paar Minuten weg. Er will gehen. Er will so nicht hier sein, aber einfach verschwinden kann er nicht. Er geht zur Umkleide, in der Hoffnung dass nur sie dort ist.  
Jack sieht ihn an, dann Vic. "Gib… mir…. Deinen…. Trimmer!" Fordert Vic ihn lautstark auf und Jack gehorcht ihr verblüfft. Sie sieht den Obdachlosen an. Er sieht das Duschsach in ihren Händen und versteht, was sie will. Er will sich auf den Weg in die Gemeinschaftsdusche machen. "Hm hm." Verneint Vic. "Komm!" Sie geht voraus, die Treppe hinunter und tritt in das Captains Büro ein. Sullivan sieht sie fragend an. Vic winkt ab und geht in sein Bad. Sie richtet alles hin.  
Er ist in der Tür stehen geblieben. Wie oft war er schon hier gewesen und trotzdem fühlt er sich so fremd. Er steht ihm gegenüber und er erkennt ihn nicht. Er schämt sich, wie er aussieht.  
"Hughes?" Hört sie Sullivan fragen, der seine Fassung wiedergefunden hat. Er steht hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sieht perplex auf die Szene. "Ich brauche noch ein Hemd und eine Hose, Sir. Soll ich es rausnehmen oder wollen sie es mir geben?" Ruft sie aus seiner Koje. "Ich…" "Alles klar. Ich hole es schon." Sagt sie und richtet die Kleider raus.  
Er spürt ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken. Sie stehen auf der Treppe und beobachten die Szene. Sie tuscheln, halten sie bestimmt für verrückt und ihn für ekligen Abschaum. Es schmerzt und beschämt ihn. "Geh!" Hört er ihre Stimme. Sie deutet auf die Badezimmertür. "Ich hab dir alles gerichtet. Geh." Er gehorcht und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Endlich kann er die Maske abnehmen. Aber zugleich wird sein Geheimnis dann auch gelüftet. Ist er bereit dazu? Vor allen anwesenden? Er hat keine Wahl.  
"Hughes, was soll das?" Sullivan fordert eine Erklärung, als die Tür geschlossen ist. "Vertrauen sie mir, Sir!" Bittet sie stattdessen. Das ganze Team drückt sich an der Pforte rum. Sie wollen sehen wer sich hinter dem Rauschebart, dem Dreck und den zerrissenen Kleidern verbirgt.  
Es dauert fast eine Stunde. Nun ist er fertig. Er sieht sich im Spiegel an und ihm fällt alles ein. Wie sie hier auf den Fluren ihre Fantasiereisen bei Stromausfall gemacht haben.

Flashback:  
Vic sieht Lukas mit einem Geschenk von Captain Herrera. "Du hast auch ein Haloah bekommen." Reist sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja, Captain Herrera scheint eine gute Zeit gehabt zu haben. Weißt du was? Vielleicht sollten wir beide auch irgendwo hinfahren." Er kommt ihr näher. "Oh Klar. Als ob das gehen würde mit der Arbeit, der Heimlichtuerei und was noch alles dran hängt." "Ich weiß. Du hast Recht." Gesteht er. "Aber machen wir doch einen schein Ausflug in unserer Vorstellung." "Nach Kollorado? Oder Vancouver! Wie wär eine Skihütte mit Kamin?" "Hab ich in deiner Fantasie einen Skianzug an? Es gibt sowas wie Strände und Bikinis." "Du wärst sexy in einem Schneeanzug." "Okay. Nur zur Information. In meiner Fantasie hast du grundsätzlich einen freien Oberkörper." "Ach ja?" Fragt er nach. "Oh. Eindeutig. Ja!" Sie lachen und der Strom ist plötzlich weg. Er drückt sie an die Wand und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Sie taumeln in die Ecke, doch das stört sie nicht. Doch dann geht das Licht wieder an und Vic löst sich von ihm. Sie dreht sich um und geht mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen weg.  
Später als er bei ihr war haben sie über echten Urlaub gesprochen. "Das Leben ist zu kurz. Schluss mit Fantasie. Lass uns wegfahren! In Wirklichkeit. Sonne, Schnee. Egal. Ich will nur nichts mehr vertagen" Sagt Vic. "Okay, okay. Ich kann deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Ich weiß es ist unrealistisch." "Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich noch Urlaubstage hätte und ich will nicht der Typ sein der sie nicht in Anspruch nimmt." "Wirklich?" Fragt sie hoffnungsvoll. "Wirklich!" Sie lächelt "okay. Okay. Also nehmen wir uns frei und was dann? Das darf keiner erfahren, also wie machen wir das? Funktioniert das überhaupt? Also wir können nicht freinehmen ohne jemanden zu sagen wofür. Und wir können nicht sagen wofür ohne aufzufliegen. Und wenn das passiert riskieren wir Karriere und Job… also. Vergiss es. Zurück zu den Fantasie-Ferien." Sagt sie resigniert und legt sich zurück. "Also wenn es nur die Heimlichtuerei ist, die uns im Weg steht, vielleicht… dann machen wir schluss mit der Heimlichtuerei!" Sagt er. Sie sieht ihn an.

Er erinnert sich dass er zu ihr wollte, ihr die Antwort geben. Doch er brauchte noch Blumen und als er im Laden war, wurde ihm der Truck gestohlen und bevor er jemanden anrufen konnte war alles schwarz. Er kann sich als nächstes nur daran erinnern, dass er im Krankenhaus aufgewacht ist. Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern und hatte einige Prellmarken und ein blaues Auge.

Dann öffnet sich die Tür und den anwesenden stockt der Atem. Er ist schmäler geworden, aber er ist es!


	6. Danke!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird das Team reagieren?  
> Und Jennifer?  
> Wie verläuft die erste Nacht?

"Lukas!" Bringt Sullivan geschockt hervor. Er bekommt feuchte Augen. "Lukas!" Wiederholt er. Vic steht weiter hinten im Raum und sieht ihn liebevoll an. Sie atmet erleichtert aus. Sie hat ihn gefunden, sie hat ihn wieder. Endlich. "Chief…" Beginnt Andy. Lukas sieht beschämt in die Runde, bis er Vic entdeckt. Er geht auf sie zu und sieht sie liebevoll an. Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Wange. "Danke." Haucht er ihr entgegen und bricht endlich das Schweigen. "Ich… ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort. Ja, Victoria, ja will ich, wenn du mich noch willst." Sie schluckt und kann ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. "Du warst tot! Wir haben dich beerdigt! Du warst tot!" Sie bricht in seinen Armen zusammen.  
Er sieht den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen und das tut ihm mehr weh, als alles was er in der letzten Zeit erlebt hat. "Es tut mir leid, Iggy. Ich war nicht ich selbst. Ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Ich wusste nicht wer ich war, wer ich bin." Er hört sie weinen, sie kann nicht anders. Ob sie ihn gehört hat weiß er nicht. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria Hughes!" Flüstert er ihr zu. Sie wissen nicht, wie lange sie so schon stehen und von den anderen beobachtet werden.  
Sullivan schreibt im Hintergrund eine SMS. 

*Komm zur Station, schnell* 

Die Tür wird geöffnet und sie kommt in die Szene. Robert steht ihr am nächsten. Er sieht sie erleichtert an. Dann sieht sie das Team. Es achtet aber keiner auf sie oder grüßt. Sie sehen alle Richtung Fahrzeughalle und da steht er. Groß, blond und ausgelaugt. Aber diese Haare würde sie immer erkennen. "Lukas?" Fragt sie schockiert. Er dreht sich zu ihr um. Ihr Blick erstarrt und sie sieht ihn fassungslos an. "Lukas? Das kann nicht sein. Ich hab dich…" "Jen!" Er ist erleichtert und hat Angst zugleich. Doch diese ist unbegründet, Jen fällt ihm um den Hals. "Du lebst. Du bist hier!" Travis hat sich Vic angenommen. "Vielleicht sollten wir hochgehen und uns setzten!" Schlägt Sullivan vor. Lukas nickt. "Ja, gerne!" Sagt er ans ganze Team gerichtet. Sie versammeln sich in der Küche und Montgomery setzt Kaffee auf. Sie setzen sich zusammen und Lukas beginnt zu erzählen. "Ist es unhöflich…." Unterbricht er sich selbst und blickt zum Kühlschrank. "Nein, nein, gar nicht." Meint Andy schockiert. Sie springt auf und richtet ihm noch einen Teller mit Essen. Er sieht sie dankend aber auch mit Scham an. "Danke." Sagt er leise und dann berichtet er von dem Raub, der Amnesie und von dem Monaten auf der Straße. Alle hören ihm gespannt zu. Man merkt ihm an, dass es ihm unangenehm, teilweise sogar peinlich ist und sie können es nicht glauben. Sie sind geschockt darüber, was Lukas all die Monate durchgemacht hat und dass er die ganze Zeit unter ihnen in Seattle war.  
"Seit mir nicht böse, ich bin unheimlich müde. Können wir vielleicht morgen weiterreden?" Fragt er und muss Gähnen. "Natürlich." Sagt Sullivan. "Hughes, sie sind freigestellt." Sie nickt und holt ihre Tasche. "Komm wir fahren nach Hause." Sagt sie und er atmet erleichtert aus. Wie sehr hat er sich gewünscht diesen Satz zu hören. Er blickt zu Jen, die ihm zunickt, dann sieht er zu Vic und lächelt sie an. "Ja, lass uns nach Hause gehen." Sagt er dankbar und sie machen sich auf den Weg.  
"Jen. Lass die zwei. Komm, du kannst heute hier schlafen. Hughes Koje ist frei." Sie nickt. "Danke." Jen und Sullivan sitzen noch einige Zeit im Büro zusammen und reden und Trinken, bevor sie zusammen, als Freunde, in seiner Koje verschwinden.  
"Ich kann's nicht fassen!" Bricht Andy das schweigen. "Ich auch nicht." Gesteht Maya. "Wie sehr sehne ich mich gerade nach deinen Margaritas, Dean." Gesteht Ben. Dean nickt nur. "Und nun heiraten die beiden?" Fragt Jack. "Keine Ahnung. Wäre möglich. Ich meine sie passen gut zusammen." Fällt ihm Andy ins Wort. "Aber er wird erstmal einiges regeln müssen, sowas steckt man nicht einfach so weg." Sagt Jack und Ben stimmt ihm zu und auch diese Runde löst sich langsam auf.  
Sie kommen an ihrer Wohnung an. "Bist du soweit?" Vic sieht ihn zögern. "Ist lange her." Gesteht er. Sie versteht. "Wenn du noch Zeit brauchst….." "Nein." Er lächelt sie an. "Lass uns reingehen." Er nimmt ihre Hand und sie fahren nach oben. Vic öffnet die Tür und er betritt die Wohnung. Außer im Wohnzimmer hat sich nichts verändert. Hier stehen immer noch Kisten, aber ansonsten ist alles gleich. "Ich bin so müde!" Meint sie. "Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen." Sie gehen zum Schlafzimmer. Vic zieht sein Crew Shirt unter dem Kissen hervor und gibt es ihm. Sie hat es die letzte Zeit nachts getragen. Er nimmt es und zieht es sich an. Es riecht nach ihr und er könnte in dem Duft versinken. Vic kuschelt sich an Lukas ran. Wie sehr sie das vermisst hat. Er streicht ihr über den Rücken, was Vic noch näher an ihn ranrutschen lässt. Er genießt es, einfach mit ihr da zu liegen. So lange hat er das schon nicht mehr erlebt. Sie ist ihm gegenüber überhaupt nicht reserviert. Stellt er mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen, Verwunderung und Freude fest. "Hmm!" Brummt sie. "Was ist?" Fragt er vorsichtig nach, in der Hoffnung dass er nichts falsches gemacht hat. "Es ist schön, dass du hier bist!" Sagt sie ihm. Er lächelt. "Darf ich dich was fragen?" Beginnt sie. "Sicher." "Als du dich wieder erinnert hast, warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" "Ich…" Er stockt. "Zuerst dachte ich ihr habt einfach weitergelebt, ohne mich zu vermissen, später als ich erfahren habe, dass ich für tot gehalten wurde, war da einfach zu viel…ich meine es war schon so lange her." "Dir war es unangenehm?" Fragt sie nach und er nickt nur wortlos. Sie richtet sich auf und sieht ihm in die Augen und streicht ihn liebevoll über die Wange. "Hey. Dir muss nichts peinlich sein. Das war ja nicht deine Schuld." Sagt sie und lächelt ihn an. "Ich bin einfach froh, dass du wieder da bist und dass es dir gut geht." Sie macht eine Pause und er sieht sie verlegen an. "Aber du musst mir auch etwas entgegenkommen, okay?" Er nickt. "Also keine Geheimnisse mehr. Versprochen?" "Versprochen!" Sie streicht über seine Brust. "Ich weiß, ich muss wieder trainieren." Sagt er. Sie lächelt. "Das kommt schon. Erstmal musst du wieder zu Kräften kommen." Sagt sie "und ausschlafen!" Dann kuschelt sie sich wieder an ihn und schläft ein. Er fällt in den tiefsten Schlaf seit Monaten. 

Am nächsten Morgen wacht er von der Dusche auf. Lukas hat nicht geträumt, er ist in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Schlafzimmer, in ihrer Wohnung. Einmal durchatmen, dann aufstehen. Er geht in die Küche und holt sich ein Glas Wasser. Vic ist schnell angezogen und geht in die Küche. Sie findet Lukas am Küchentisch mit seinem Wasser. "Willst du nichts frühstücken?" Fragt sie ihn und geht an den Kühlschrank. Er antwortet ihr nicht. Vic dreht sich um und sieht ihn fragend an. "Was ist los?" "Ich… es ist deine Wohnung, deine Sachen." Gesteht er ihr. "Okay, okay, zweite Regel, keine Scham! Du wohnst bei mir, ja. Aber wir teilen. Klar?" Er nickt. "Ich bins nur nicht gewohnt…" Vic sieht ihn traurig an. "Es tut mir leid, Lukas. Ich wollte nicht laut werden. Du darfst alles benutzen, essen und so weiter. Okay?" "Danke." "Für was?" Meint Vic irritiert. "Es muss komisch sein mich hier, nach so langer Zeit, aufzunehmen und mich zu unterstützen." "Was? Nein! Lukas! Ich mach das gerne weil… weil ich dich liebe und ich will dich immer noch heiraten." Er sieht sie erleichtert an. "Ich liebe dich auch, Vic. Aber ich…. Ich muss erst mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe bekommen. Vorher kann und will ich dich nicht an mich binden!" Sagt er. "Okay. Dann lass uns beginnen." Sie richtet Frühstück und setzt sich zu ihm. "Was müssen wir alles regeln?" Fragt sie und holt Papier und Stift hervor. "Ich brauch Papiere, einen Job, eine Wohnung, eventuell ein Auto….Man muss das Grab annulieren." Fällt ihm ein. Vic sieht in geschockt an. "Man muss rausfinden wen wir beerdigt haben!" Sagt sie und sieht ihn an. Beide müssen lachen. "Okay, okay. Also wohnen kannst du bei mir. Ich hätte gesagt dass behalten wir bei und suchen uns dann zu gegebener Zeit zusammen etwas größeres?" Verrät Vic ihren Plan und sieht Lukas fragend an. Lukas lächelt. "Okay, gewonnen." "Was für einen Job stellst du dir vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich mag die Feuerwehr. Aber ich fürchte das wird wohl eher nichts." "Warum?" "Welcher Captain will den EX-Chief als Rookie in seiner Wache?" "Hm. Stimmt. Aber für einen Job hab ich schon eine Idee." Gesteht sie. Er sieht sie fragend an. "Iss und geh duschen, dass erfährst du noch früh genug!" Sagt sie und geht ins Wohnzimmer.  
Auf der Station erwachen langsam alle. Jen und Sullivan kommen als letztes zum Frühstück. "Morgen." "Morgen." "Hat man schon was von Vic und Lukas gehört?" Fragt Travis als die beiden am Tisch sitzen. Sullivan schüttelt den Kopf, als sein Handy klingelt. Er signalisiert, dass er einen Moment braucht und verlässt den Raum. "Ja?" "Morgen Captain." Begrüßt Vic ihn "Morgen. Wir haben grad von euch gesprochen. Wie geht's euch?" "Ganz gut. Ein paar Startschwierigkeiten, aber nichts dramatisches. Ich wollte wissen, ob sie vielleicht ein Treffen organisieren können." Dann erklärt Vic ihm ihren Plan. Er beendet das Telefonat und lächelt. Das wäre das beste für alle! Er organisiert noch schnell das Treffen und geht zurück in die Küche. "Es geht ihnen gut. Ich muss aber gleich los. Wir sehen uns zur nächsten Schicht. Jen, Vic übernimmt die Wohnsituation, das Department mit den ganzen finanziellen Sachen übernehme ich, wenn du mich auf dem Friedhof brauchst. Ruf mich an. Okay?" Sie nickt und er verabschiedet sich.  
Sie sucht ein paar Kleider aus den Stapeln raus. Sie findet eine dunkle Anzugshose, ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Krawatte. Dazu sucht sie noch dunkle Socken und schwarze Schuhe. Perfekt. Sie richtet ihm alles ins Bad, während Lukas duscht. Vic zieht sich ebenfalls formell an und Lukas verlässt das Bad. "Du siehst toll aus." Sagt er beeindruckt. "Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragt sie als sie ihn so mustert. "Ehrlich?" Sie nickt. "Fabelhaft!" Sagt er und atmet erleichtert aus. "Ich bin ich…" Vic lächelt und kommt auf ihn zu. "Zu schade dass wir los müssen." Sagt sie und gibt ihm eine Kuss auf die Wange. "Wo gehen wir hin?" "Lass dich überraschen!" Sagt sie freudig und nimmt ihn einfach mit. Sie fahren ca 10 Minuten durch Seattle, als sie vor der Zentrale ankommen. "Was machen wir hier?" Fragt Lukas irritiert. "Naja wir müssen das mit der Familienhilfe klären, die Jens bekommen hat." Sagt sie. "Okay. Und das muss heute sein?" "Ja, muss es!" "Können wir durch den Seiteneingang?" "Ich fürchte nicht. Da ist der Aufzug defekt!" Behauptet Vic. "Na wenn es sein muss." Schnauft Lukas. "Muss es." Besteht sie darauf. Sie steigen aus und gehen durch die Tür. Der Aufzug ist sofort da und sie fahren nach oben. Es pingt und die Türen öffnen sich.  
Er ist schon vor ihnen angekommen, absichtlich und fährt nach oben. "Guten Morgen, Mike, sind sie schon alle da?" "Ja, Captain. Im Konferenzraum." "Danke." Er geht die wenigen Schritten und betritt den Raum. "Captain Sullivan? Was gibt es so wichtiges?" Fragt ihn Frankel. "Guten Morgen. Danke dass sie alle direkt erschienen sind." Bedankt er sich. Er sieht die 6 Batalionchiefs, den Personalrat, die Anwälte und den Medienvertreter an. "Bitte nehmen sie Platz." Alle setzten sich und sehen ihn gespannt an. "Wie sich schon rumgesprochen hat, haben wir Chief Dixon ja an die Justiz verloren und ich freue mich sehr darüber. Ihnen ihren neuen Chiefkandidaten präsentieren zu können." "Etwa sie?" Fragt Frankel ironisch. "Natürlich nicht." Winkt er ab. "Ich bin fest davon überzeugt dass sie sehr überrascht sein werden, aber ich weiß, dass er genau der richtige für diesen Posten ist." "Und wer soll das sein?" Meldet sich ein Mann vom Personalrat.  
Sie steigen aus. Er fühlt sich unbehaglich aber er wünscht sich wieder hier zu sein und nicht nur heute. Er sieht sich um. Es ist noch alles wie es war und er muss lächeln. "Komm!" Sagt Vic freundlich und nimmt ihn zum Konferenzraum mit.  
"Hast du ihn gesehen?" "Gell, der sieht ihm verdammt ähnlich." "Ich dachte schon ich sehe Geister!" Tuschelt es im Großraumbüro.  
Sie klopft. Sullivan öffnet ihnen. "Meine Damen und Herren, ich präsentiere den echten, den einzigen…."


	7. Lukas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was sagt das SFD?

Dann öffnet er die Tür komplett. "Lukas!" "Ripley!" Stammeln die Anwesenden durcheinander. "Ehemaligen und zukünftigen Firechief Lukas Ripley!" Beendet Sullivan seine Anmoderation. Sie stehen auf und können es nicht glauben. "Das ist ein schlechter Scherz!" Meint einer im Hintergrund. Vic und Lukas treten ein. "Lukas? Bist du es wirklich?" Fragt Frankel geschockt. "Ja, Deb!" Sagt er leise und sie verdrückt eine Träne, dann kommt sie auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn. Sie ist normalerweise nicht die, die Gefühle zeigt. Im Gegenteil, normalerweise ist sie schroff und burschikos. Die anderen sehen sich schockiert an. "Ich glaube wir benötigen eine Erklärung." Lukas nickt und setzt sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches. Er deutet auf die Stühle und sie setzten sich. Einmal tief durchatmen, dann beginnt er. "An dem Unfallabend wurde mir das Auto gestohlen und bevor ich es melden konnte, wurde ich niedergeschlagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mit Kopfverletzungen im Krankenhaus gelandet bin. Ohne Papiere, dafür mit Amnesie. Als alles ausgeheilt war, wurde ich entlassen und wusste nicht wohin. Ich wusste ja nicht wer ich war. Also bin ich…" er stockt. Es kostet ihn so viel Überwindung. Vic legt ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und er greift unbeabsichtigt danach. "Ich bin Monate lang auf den Straßen rumgeirrt, bis Victoria mich entdeckte." Umschreibt er, mehr müssen sie nicht wissen. "Wow…" Einer der Batallionchiefs findet seine Fassung als erstes wieder. "Das ist harter Tobak!" "Wen haben wir dann…" Mischt sich ein anderer ein. Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Woher soll ICH das wissen?" Fragt er. Es herrscht wieder Ruhe. Die anwesenden verarbeiten die Situation. "Okay. Das heißt ja eigentlich dass wir unseren Chief ja noch haben. Dann brauchen wir doch keinen neuen, oder?" Meint einer schlichtweg. "Naja, so einfach ist das nun auch nicht." Meint einer der Personalräte. "Leistungstest und psychologische Beurteilung muss er definitiv schaffen." "Was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit?" Mischt sich wieder jemand ein. Lukas sieht nur zu wie die Gespräche schneller und schneller werden. "Wir müssen ein Statement rausgeben!" "Was sollen wir sagen?" "Die Wahrheit!" "Das können WIR nicht entscheiden. Das ist Lukas' Entscheidung, was er der Öffentlichkeit sagen will und was nicht." "Sollte man eine Therapie ins Auge fassen?" "Was ist mit der Beerdigung? Den Kosten? Der fremden Leiche?" "Die ausgezahlte Familienhilfe!" "Was ist mit Hughes. Beziehungen sind nicht toleriert!" "Wir müssen das prüfen. Ich meine als er tot war, war es egal. Aber wenn er nun lebt müssen wir den HR-Prozess zur Beziehung starten." "STOP!" Mischt sich nun Lukas lautstark ein. Alle sehen ihn erstaunt an. 'Er hat sich nicht verändert.' Denkt Frankel und grinst.  
"1.) Natürlich müssen die Beurteilungen klappen.  
2.) In der Zwischenzeit könnte eine Vertretung eingesetzt werden. Wenn ich verletzt wäre, würde das auch der Stellvertreter machen.  
3.) Ein Statement muss sein. Die Amnesie kann von mir aus rein. Meine Lebensumstände definitiv nicht. Das ist…  
4.) Falls sie die Auflage machen, werde ich mich einer Therapie unterziehen.  
5.) Zu den Umständen der Beerdigung kann ich nichts sagen.  
6.) Wenn sie entscheiden mich wieder als Chief einzusetzen." Er sieht Vic an und lächelt. "Egal ob sie mich wieder einsetzten oder nicht, wir werden heiraten. Das wollten wir schon vor Monaten und sobald ich mein Leben geregelt habe werden wir diesen Schritt gehen. Wenn sie wollen, dass wir den HR-Prozess durchlaufen, okay. Machen wir." "Autorität hat er definitiv nicht eingebüßt." Kommt es von hinten und Lukas muss Lachen. "Ich erwarte natürlich nicht sofort eine Entscheidung, aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie mich wieder in Betracht ziehen würden." Sagt er und schaut in die Runde. Die anderen nicken. "Wir werden uns beraten. Gehen sie doch solange ins Büro." Meint ein Batallionchief und nickt ihm zu. Vic, Sullivan und Lukas verlassen den Raum. Das Großraumbüro hat sich gefüllt. Es stehen deutlich mehr Menschen als Schreibtische im Raum und definitiv mehr Menschen als heute Morgen. "Morgen." Sagt Lukas und hebt zur Begrüßung die Hand. Dann spaziert er locker in sein altes Büro. Vic und Sully sehen sich amüsiert an und folgen ihm. Lukas setzt sich in seinen Stuhl und fährt mit den Händen über die Armlehnen. Er atmet durch. "Das wäre toll…" Gesteht er und sieht die beiden an. Vic lächelt. "Glaube ich dir." "Es wäre schön dich wieder als Chief zu haben." Gesteht Sullivan. "Danke Sully!" Es vergehen 2 Stunden. Dann kommt Mike. "Sie möchten bitte in den Konferenzraum kommen, sie alleine Chief!" Sagt sie zu Lukas. Wohl mehr aus Gewohnheit. Lukas steht auf, er hat mittlerweile neben Vic Platz genommen und gibt Vic einen Handkuss, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Er atmet tief durch und betritt den Saal und nimmt Platz.  
"Wir sind übereingekommen, dass wir, unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen, uns freuen würden sie wieder als Chief einzusetzen." Sagt der Personalrat. Frankel lächelt ihm zu und schiebt ihm eine Uniform mit allem was er braucht entgegen. "Den Rest kannst du später in der Kleiderkammer holen!" Grätscht sie dazwischen. "Welche Voraussetzungen?" Fragt er nach.  
"Die Tests müssen abgelegt und bestanden werden. Der psychologische heute Morgen. Der Leistungstest in 3 Monaten. Solange werden sie keine Einsätze fahren.  
Das Statement muss auf einer offiziellen Pressekonferenz gegeben werden. Noch heute.  
Mindestens ein Therapiegespräch ist Pflicht. Danach entscheidet der Therapeut.  
Die Hochzeit muss in den nächsten 6 Monaten erfolgen oder es muss eine Trennung erfolgen.  
Eine 3 Monatige Probezeit nach dem bestandenen Leistungstest." Zählt der Personalrat auf. Lukas nickt. "Sie verhandeln hart. Ich kann verstehen, warum sie diese Forderungen stellen. Nur bei einer habe ich ein Problem. Ich möchte nicht ohne Vic die Entscheidung treffen, wann wir heiraten. Wir werden zeitnah heiraten, aber ich möchte sie nicht zu etwas zwingen, wenn sie andere Vorstellungen hat. Es ist schließlich auch ihre Hochzeit. Das ist meine Bedingung." "Okay. 9 Monate und Standesamt. Aber mehr kann ich ihnen nicht entgegen kommen." "Ich kläre es mit ihr." Sagt er, nimmt seine Kleider und verlässt den Raum. Er geht zur Toilette und zieht sich um, dann geht er zu seinem Büro. Er öffnet die Tür. "Wow! Du….. sie" Vic fällt ihm um den Hals. "Ja…. Es gibt aber Bedingungen. Die meisten harmlos und vollkommen okay. Aber über eine muss ich mit dir sprechen. Sie wollen in spätestens 9 Monaten eine standesamtliche Ehescheinigung oder eine Trennung. Ich will das nicht ohne dich entscheiden." "Lukas, wir haben viel zu viel Zeit verloren. Von mir aus können wir morgen…." "Nein, Vic. Wir machen es diesmal richtig. Okay? Also habe ich dich richtig verstanden, dass du der Bedingung zustimmst?" "Natürlich!" "Okay. Dann geh ich annehmen." Sagt er erleichtert und streift ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Tun sie es, Chief!" Juxt sie. Er lacht und will gehen. Er kommt an Sullivan vorbei, der anerkennend nickt. "Glückwunsch. Ich freue mich auf dich, Chief!" "Und ich mich erst!" Sagt Lukas und wechselt nochmal den Raum. Sie haben sich entschieden, wie wir sehen?" "JA. Die Bedingungen sind hart aber fair und wir akzeptieren sie." "Es freut mich Chief, von ganzem Herzen. Ihre Vertretung hat ordentlich Mist gebaut, der beseitigt werden muss…." "Na danke!" Sagt Lukas im Spaß. "Organisieren sie die Pressekonferenz?" "Natürlich. Die Psychologische Beurteilung beginnt in 10 Minuten." "Alles klar." Er verabschiedet sich und lässt Vic und Sullivan ausrichten, dass sie Essen gehen sollen.  
"Guten Morgen, Chief Ripley." "Morgen." "Ich muss gestehen ich war etwas überrascht über den Termin…." Gibt die Dame von sich. "Das hab ich nun schon öfter mitbekommen." Sagt er schlicht. "Kann ich mir denken. Okay. Also wir beginnen mit einem Konzentrationstest, danach folgt eine Simulation, die sie an ihre Stressbelastungsgrenze bringen kann. Okay?" "Alles klar." Sie gibt ihm einen Bogen. "Sie haben 45 Minuten Zeit. Wenn sie Fragen haben, einfach fragen." Sagt sie und er beginnt. So etwas hat er seit einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr gemacht. Räumliches Denken, erkennen von Problematiken, Konzentration auf Zeit. Zu seinem Erstaunen hat er zum Schluss sogar noch Zeit alles zu überprüfen. "Legen sie den Stift bitte zur Seite. Hat alles geklappt?" "Ich denke schon." Meint er zufrieden und gibt ihr den Bogen. "Gut. Dann gehen wir zum Simulator. EX-Chief Dixon hat ihn angeschafft. Er soll am Ende der Ausbildung und nach Traumata zum Einsatz kommen." Sie verlassen das Büro und gehen währenddessen durch das Gebäude. Lukas bemerkt dass sie Umwege geht und ihn absichtlich an mehr Büros vorbei lozt, als es nötig wäre. Vermutlich soll es ihn stressen, dass all die Leute ihn anstarren und tuscheln. Er spielt das Spiel Mal mit. "Wie oft wollen sie denn noch im Kreis gehen?" Fragt er, als sie die dritte Runde beginnen will. "Ich…." "Ich hatte eine Amnesie, ja. Aber ich bin nicht blöd. Und ich merke dass sie mich testen und stressen wollen. Können wir jetzt zum Simulator?" Meint er schlicht. "Tut, mir Leid, Chief. Ich…" "Schon gut. Ich weiß wie das aussehen muss, wenn man nach über einem Jahr plötzlich wieder auftaucht." Gesteht er. "Sie wollen sicher gehen, dass ich fit bin." Sie nickt. Dann gehen sie schweigend in den Keller. Er betritt einen Raum mit durchgehender Leinwand. Über der Tür ist eine Art Galerie, da werden sich gleich einige versammeln. "Hier ist ihre Ausrüstung." Sie deutet auf Einsatzhose, Jacke und Helm, ausgerüstet mit Funkgerät und allem was er im Einsatz brauchen würde. Er nickt und zieht sie über. Das Gewicht zu spüren tut gut. "Wir werden mehrere beliebige Simulation abspielen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es das jeweilige Szenario einzuschätzen, Aufgaben zu verteilen und das Personal nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen einzusetzen. Die anwesenden Stations werden hier angezeigt." Sagt sie. "Alles klar." "Bereit?" "Bereit!"  
Sie startet die Simulation. Er sitzt im Truck. Station 23 und Station 56 werden ihm angezeigt. Okay. Das heißt Captain Murphy und Captain Phillips. Er kommt am Ort an und steigt aus. Er sieht mehrere ineinander gefahrene Autos, hört Schreie von eingeklemmten, Sirenen. "Okay. Leute auf geht's! Kanal 2. Station 23 Wasserversorgung aufbauen um ablöschen zu können und Kollegen sichern, richten sie Streumittel und Schaum und denken sie daran die Batterien abzuklemmen! Station 56 3 Teams ausschwärmen und Triage machen. Der Rest von 56 Schere, Spreizer richten. Captain Phillips RTWs nachbeordern." Gibt er Anweisungen. Die ersten Opfer werden geborgen. "Florian Seattle Zentrale für Florian Seattle DT 1, kommen!" "Zentrale hört." "Massenkarambolage, mehrere Fahrzeuge beteiligt. Bisher kein Brand. Brauchen mehr RTWs." Gibt er durch. "Positiv, Chief! Zentrale Ende." "Meldung?" Funkt er. "Wasserleitung aufgebaut." "Rauch beim Corsa!" "Öffnen, löschen, Batterie ist abgeklemmt?" "Noch nicht, Sir. Machen wir!" "Was ist mit der Triage?" "2 grün, 8 gelb, 3 rot, 1 schwarz. Noch mehrere eingeklemmt." "Dann schafft sie sie da raus!" "Natürlich, Sir." Er sieht einen Firefighter dastehen. "Mali! Alles klar?" "Ja, Sir!" "Dann helfen sie bei der Bergung." "Alle, die nicht sichern, Personen bergen und verarzten." Funkt er durch. Es kommen mehr RTWs an. "Holt euch rot und gelb. Schafft alles weg, was mir Probleme machen könnte." Sie schnappen sich die Patienten und transportieren sie ab. Eine Explosion erschüttert die Szene "Alle okay?" "23 okay." "56 okay." "Alles klar, Fahrzeug runterkühlen. Bleibt auf Abstand. Eigenschutz geht vor!" "Florian Seattle Zentrale für Florian Seattle DT1, kommen." "Zentrale hört." "Explosion vor Ort. Gehen Defensive vor. Benötigen mehrere Abschlepper und zwei weitere Löschzüge zum Wechsel für Station 23 und 56." "Positiv DT1. Zentrale Ende." "Fahrzeuge gekühlt, beginnen erneut Bergung und Rettung!" Meldet sich nach ein paar Minuten später ein Firefighter per Funk. "Verstanden, weiterhin Defensive! Kein Risiko eingehen!" "Alle Opfer gerettet. Zuteilung zu RTW und Abtransport." Bekommt er die Info. Die Wachen werden ausgetauscht und die neuen verladen die PKWs, räumen die Sachen auf die Autos und machen die Straße sauber. Der Verkehr wird freigegeben und Lukas steigt in den Diensttruck. Die Szene wird ausgeblendet. Lukas atmet durch. Hoffentlich hat er nichts übersehen.  
"Brauchen sie eine Pause?" "Nur ein Schluck Wasser, dann machen wir weiter." Er greift nach der Flasche die ihm gereicht wird und er nimmt zwei große Schluck daraus. "Alles, klar. Weiter!" Gibt er die Order. Sie nickt und startet die nächste Szene. Lukas erstarrt. Es ist der Brand im Hochhaus. Er steht in der Einsatzzentrale im 23 Stock. Er atmet kurz durch. Dann sieht er sich um. Station 19, 48, 72 und 35 werden ihm angezeigt. Natürlich 19… "Okay, wie weit sind wir?" "Brand in der 26sten Etage noch nicht bekämpft, noch ca 100 Personen in der 29 Etage. Brandlast in der 27." "Alles klar. Einsatzzentrale räumen. Es bleibt nur wer gebraucht wird im Gebäude. Alles an Zivilisten, Polizisten etc raus. KEINE Aufzüge über die Brandetage! Triage vor dem Gebäude errichten. Opfer sichten und einteilen. Station 19. Ich brauche 2 in der 29 zum betreuen der Personen, 2 in der 27 um die Türen zu schließen. Der Rest geht in die 26 und hilft beim Löschen." Sie verteilen sich. "Maverick. Nehmen sie Smith mit und versuchen sie hier" er zeigt es auf dem Plan. "in den Versorgungsraum zu kommen. Hier gibt es ein Überdruckventil. Wenn wir das öffnen wird das Treppenhaus freigeblasen und wir können die 29ste räumen." "Alles, klar." "Beeilen sie sich! Und der Rest verschwindet hier!" Er greift sich sein Funkgerät. "19 in 29 für Chief, kommen." "19 in 29 hört." "Alles okay?" "Lage in Ordnung. Werden langsam nervös aber sonst alles okay." "Gut. Wir arbeiten an der Lüftung des Treppenhauses, dann kann bald evakuiert werden. Teilen sie schonmal Gruppen ein." "Verstanden, Sir." "Chief Ende." "19 in 27 für Chief, kommen." "19 in 27 hört." "Wie lange brauchen sie noch? Wir wollen bald evakuieren." "Sind gleich fertig." "Gut. Dann schauen sie dass sie fertig werden und raus gehen." "Verstanden, Sir." "Chief Ende." "19 in 26 für Chief, kommen." "19 in 26 hört." "Könnten sie den Brand unter Kontrolle bringen?" "Negativ Sir. Er wird bald überspringen." "Verstanden. Versuchen sie mit Schaum soviel abzudecken wie möglich." "Verstanden, Sir." "Chief Ende." "Maverick für Chief, kommen." "Maverick hört." "Haben sie gelüftet?" "Legen Grad den Schalter um." "Alles klar. Dann raus mit ihnen!" "19 in 29 für Chief, kommen." "19 in 29 hört. Treppenhaus belüftet, beginnen sie mit der Evaluierung." "Verstanden Sir, beginnen mit der Evakuierung." "Chief Ende." "19 in 27 für Chief, kommen." "19 in 27, hört." "Gebäude evakuieren?" "Positiv. Sind auf dem Weg nach draußen." "Chief Ende." "Maverick für Chief, kommen?" "Maverick, hört." "Gebäude evakuieren." "Verstanden, Sir. Sind auf dem Weg nach unten." "Chief Ende." "19 in 26 für Chief, kommen." 19 in 26 hört." "Wie ist die Lage?" "Lage ist unverändert. Schaum liegt kniehoch aus. Brand geht auf Decke über. Durchzündung in Fenster möglich." "Fenster kühlen. Wir brauchen noch ein paar Minuten zum evakuieren! Aber Defensive!" "Verstanden, Sir." "Chief Ende." "19 in 29 für Chief kommen?" "19 in 29 hört." "Wie weit sind sie?" "Noch eine Gruppe." "Beeilung, Durchzündung jederzeit möglich!" "Verstanden, bringe Gruppe sofort raus!" "Chief Ende." Er geht nun selbst ins Freie. "Chief für 19 aus 29, kommen." "Chief hört?" "Befinden uns unterhalb der Brandetage." "Verstanden. Chief Ende." "19 in 26 für Chief, kommen." "19 in 26 hört." "Sofort raus!" "Positiv, 19 in 26 Ende." Er schaut sich um. Die Triage steht. Opfer werden abtransportiert. Einige Officer haben die Umgebung weiträumig abgesperrt. Es kommt eine Gruppe Menschen aus dem Gebäude gestürmt. "19 aus 29. Alle Personen im freien." Meldet sich eine Firefighter. "Alles klar, durchchecken und einordnen." Dann fehlt jetzt nur noch der Rest aus 26. Es kommen einige raus. Aber nicht alle. "Wo ist der Rest?" "Treppensturz. Sie kommen gleich." Es gibt einen lauten Knall. Die 27ste Etage explodiert. Dann kommen 2 4rer Teams mit jeweils einem Verletzten aus der Tür. "RTW! Zwei Verletzte Firefighter!" Schreit er durch den Raum. Die Simulation endet. Lukas ist nass geschwitzt. Ausgerechnet dieses Monster hatten sie abgespielt, es war heftig das nochmals zu erleben. Aber es war diesmal besser gelaufen. Er atmet durch. "Danke Chief." Er nickt und legt die Einsatzjacke und den Helm ab. Er nimmt seine Flasche und trinkt sie leer. Er hat Hunger und ist angestrengt. Es war heftig zwei solche Situation hintereinander zu haben. "In der Galerie wird Licht eingeschaltet. Er sieht nach oben und sieht die 6 Batallionchiefs. Frankel nickt ihm zu und sie verlassen den Raum. "Chief, sie können sich ruhig frischmachen gehen und etwas essen. Wir werden die Tests auswerten." Meint sie und Lukas geht. Zuerst zur Kleiderkammer. Er benötigt neue Sachen, dann zurück in sein Büro um sich im Bad zu waschen und umzuziehen. Als er sich wieder etwas wohler fühlt, macht er sich auf den Weg zur Kantine.  
"Hi." Begrüßt ihn Vic. "Wie war's?" "Die Simulationen sind schon Recht realistisch." Gesteht er. "SimulationEN? Normalerweise bekommt man maximal eine ganz. Wenn überhaupt. Ich habe nur ein Paar Minuten machen müssen." Meint sie irritiert. "Tja… zwei ganze." Gesteht er und holt sich was zu Essen. Er isst die Portion ganz auf, bevor Frankel zu ihnen an den Tisch kommt. "Captain, Hughes, Lukas, Wir haben um 2 eine Pressekonferenz." Sagt sie und verschwindet wieder. Lukas sieht auf die Uhr. Noch 1 Stunde. Sie gehen nach oben in sein Büro und reden über alles was noch zu erledigen ist. "Jen hat vorhin angerufen. Auf dem Friedhof hat soweit alles geklappt. Grab wird abdekoriert und exumiert. Dann geht alles zur Kripo." "Okay. Wie kommt sie damit klar?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Sorum besser als andersrum." Sagt Sully. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dich wieder zu haben." Meint er und sieht Lukas an. "Danke Sully." "Hey. Zwischen uns ist alles gut. Okay?" "Das freut mich!" Sagt Lukas erleichtert und lächelt. "Deb!" Die angesprochenen hat unauffällig sein Büro betreten. "Ich kann dir mit Freuden ausrichten, dass die Leistungsbeurteilung hervorragend ausgefallen ist." Bestätigt sie ihm. "Wir freuen uns alle dich wieder willkommen zu heißen unter der Voraussetzung, dass die physische Beurteilung in 3 Monaten klappt und du grünes Licht bekommst. Aber ich denke dass wirst du schon schaffen." Führt sie weiter aus. Er Lächelt. "Danke." Sie reicht ihm seine Kragenbugles, Anzugjacke und sein Namensschild. "Komm es wird Zeit." Sagt sie freundlich und beide verlassen den Raum. Lukas blickt nochmal zu Vic und muss lächeln. Das hat er alles ihr zu verdanken. Er formt ein "thanks, i Love you." Und geht.  
Frankel, Lukas, Bartels (Rechtsabteilung) und McGeritt (Personalabteilung) treffen sich vor der Tür des Presseraumes. Sie geben sich die Hand. "Ripley, schön sie wieder zu haben." Meint Bartels. "Mit ihnen hab ich wenigstens nur jetzt eine Pressekonferenz und nicht alle drei Wochen." Scherzt er. Lukas lächelt. "Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein." "Sie werden ganz schön in die Mangel genommen werden, sind sie sicher, dass sie das wollen?" "Wenn ich meinen Job wiederhaben möchte muss ich mit der Presse umgehen, je früher desto besser." Antwortet ihm Lukas. Bisher weiß keiner der anwesenden Reporter den Grund des Termins. Auf dem Tisch, der auf der kleinen Bühne steht sind keine Namensschilder, sondern lediglich Titel. (Rechtsabteilung, Personalabteilung, Chief, Batallionschief) "Sind sie bereit?" Fragt Frankel Lukas. Er nickt und sie öffnet die Tür.


	8. Die Bekanntgabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was sagt die Presse?

Alle vier betreten den Raum. Sofort geht das Blitzlichtgewitter los und ein Gemurmel gleich einem Getöse geht durch den Raum. "Ist das?" "Der sieht aus wie er." "Hat er einen Bruder?" "Das ist doch!" "Chief Ripley!" Die vier setzten sich und Frankel beginnt. "Guten Tag zusammen und danke, dass sie diese Pressekonferenz so spontan einrichten konnten. Wir treten heute vor sie, um ihnen unseren ehemaligen und zukünftigen Chief, Lukas Ripley, zu präsentieren." Endet sie und sieht ihn an. "Danke, Batallionchief Frankel. Ich weiß," er richtet sich an die Presse. "dass das ziemlich überraschend kommt, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt, dass ich vor über einem Jahr offiziell für Tot erklärt wurde. Aber wie sie sehen bin ich das wohl offensichtlich nicht und ich freue mich darauf meine Stelle wieder antreten zu können." Versucht er mit einem Joke die Runde etwas aufzulockern. Ein Reporter meldet sich. "Bitte." Gibt ihm Lukas das Wort. "Kleeth, BBC. Chief ich muss etwas unhöflich fragen, warum haben sie nicht richtig gestellt, dass sie noch leben?" "Das mache ich ja gerade." Lacht er. "Nein im Ernst. Ich hatte eine diagnostizierte Amnesie und konnte mich schlichtweg nicht daran erinnern, wer ich bin und wo ich hingehören." Antwortet er nun sachlich. "Würden sie das bitte genauer ausführen?" "An dem Abend des Unfalls wurde mir mein Diensttruck gestohlen, mit allem drin. Handy, Marke, alles. Und auf dem Weg zum nächsten Telefon muss ich wohl Bekanntschaft mit irgendwem gemacht haben. Auf jeden Fall wurde ich privat ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich sah ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich gut aus." Juxt er. "Und wurde ohne Papiere, dafür mit Amnesie nach einigen Wochen entlassen. Der Unfall muss wohl durch den Dieb verursacht worden sein und da ich offiziell tot war, hat keiner nach mir gesucht." Führt er weiter aus. "Gab es noch andere Diagnosen?" "Eine Rippenserienfraktur, gebrochenes Jochbein, aufgeschürfte Handknöchel. Nichts weiter dramatisches." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Ich meinte eher… psychosomatischer Natur." "Reicht eine Amnesie nicht?" Fragt Lukas ungläubig nach. "Naja, ich denke die Öffentlichkeit würde schon gerne wissen ob sie wieder voll auf sind. Ich meine sie sind für die Sicherheit ihrer Leute und der Bevölkerung verantwortlich." "Nein, es gibt keine weitere psychosomatische Diagnose." Bestätigt er trocken. "Joerg, NBS. Wo waren sie die ganze Zeit?" "Och, Mal hier Mal dort." Antwortet er labidar. "Was war der Auslöser, dass sie sich nun wieder erinnern?" Ruft jemand rein. "Ich…" Er lächelt. "Ich habe eine für mich sehr wichtige Person getroffen, die ich definitiv als Trigger sehen würde." "Eine Freundin? Bekannte?" "Wie sie von früher wissen, beantworte ich keine privaten Fragen, danke." "Sweeny, NBC. Fühlen sie sich in der Lage ihren Job wieder auszuüben?" "Definitiv, ja." Es schaltet sich Bartels ein. "Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass wir, das Departement, alles nötige veranlasst haben, um zu gewährleisten, dass Chief Ripley wieder voll dienstfähig ist. Wir gehen sehr Verantwortungsbewusst mit der Situation um und prüfen lieber einmal mehr als einmal zu wenig die Diensttauglichkeit des Chiefs." "Weiß man schon genaueres zu dem unbekannten Opfer?" "Leider, nein. Der Fall wird nun der Kripo übergeben." Antwortet er nochmals. "Ist es überhaupt möglich, Herrn Lukas Ripley wieder als Chief einzusetzen?" "Natürlich. Er ist nicht entlassen worden oder hat sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise als untauglich erwiesen." Meldet sich McGeritt zu Wort. "Gibt es noch weitere Fragen?" "Ex-chief Dixon hat einige Änderungen veranlasst, sind sie mit denen Konform?" "Ich arbeite mich in Ruhe ein und dann komme ich gerne auf die Frage zurück." Antwortet Lukas diplomatisch. "Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, bedanken wir uns für ihre Zeit." Beendet Frankel die Pressekonferenz. Die vier bedanken sich nochmals und verlassen den Raum. "War doch ganz annehmbar" gesteht Lukas. "Ich hätte mit mehr Arbeit für mich gerechnet. Sie haben von ihrer Diplomatie definitiv nichts eingebüßt." Gesteht ihm Bartels zu. "Danke. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ein/zwei Fragen unangenehm waren…." "Glaub ich dir." meint Frankel. "Für heute hast du es geschafft, geh nach Hause, ruh dich aus." Sagt sie "Mach ich, ich danke ihnen allen für ihr Verständnis und ihre Unterstützung." Sagt er und verabschiedet sich von allen. Er geht hoch in sein Büro um Vic und Sully zu holen.  
"Hey." "Hi!" "Wir haben deine Pressekonferenz gesehen. Du warst gut." Lobt Sully ihn. "Danke." Schmunzelt Lukas. "Kommt, lasst uns gehen. Mir langts für heute." Sagt er und nimmt Vics Hand. "Ich werde dir nichts vorschreiben, aber denk an die Aßgeier da draußen." Sagt Sullivan und verlässt als erstes das Büro. Lukas lässt Vic los. "Er hat Recht. Die Medien werden noch draußen sein."  
Die beiden verlassen das Hauptquartier und setzten sich in Vics Jeep. "Sollen wir gleich zum Amt?" Fragt Vic spontan. "Vic!" "Ich meinte wegen deinen Papieren, Lukas!" Er schmunzelt. "Gerne. Sehr gerne." Sie halten kurz bei Tanner, der anhand seiner Fingerabdrücke seine Identität bestätigt und dann fahren sie zum Amt. Lukas bekommt einen neuen Führerschein, eine neue ID und neue Steuernummer und einiges mehr.  
Am Abend fallen sie erschöpft ins Bett.

Lukas durchläuft in den nächsten Tagen die restlichen Tests und besteht alle mit Bravour. Es fehlt nur noch der Leistungstest, den er aber erst in ein paar Monaten ablegen muss. Mit Maya geht er laufen, Travis nimmt ihn mit zum Rad fahren, mit Sully und Ben boxt er. Vic macht Atemtraining und Andy Krafttraining mit Lukas. Nach zwei Monaten ist er fast wie neu.

Heute ist er mit Sully zum Boxen verabredet. Als Sullivan im Fitnessstudio ankommt, schlägt Lukas schon auf die Tasche ein. "Hey. Du bist ja schon dabei!" "Hmpf!" Kommt es von Lukas. "Hey? Was ist los?" Fragt Sully alarmiert. "Willst du quatschen oder Boxen?" Schnauzt er. Sully zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und zieht die Handschuhe an. Lukas wird sich öffnen, wenn er soweit ist. Sie Sparren mehr als eine halbe Stunde, bis Ripley vor Erschöpfung aufhört. Er hat vorher schon 30 Minuten den Sandsack maltretiert und ist nun platt. Sully setzt sich neben ihn und reicht ihm sein Wasser, sie trinken schweigend. "Sie ist schwanger!" Platzt es aus Lukas raus. "Hughes?" Fragt Sullivan ungläubig. Lukas nickt. "Bist du sicher?" Lukas greift in seine Tasche und zieht einen positiven Test hervor. "Eindeutig genug?" "Wow…. Okay…. Wo hast du ihn her?" "Bademülleimer." "Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch." Lukas lacht höhnisch. "Was ist?" "Wir haben nicht…. Seit ich wieder da bin… ich meine." "Oh! " Sagt Sullivan schockiert. "Du meinst….." "Was soll ich sonst meinen? Was soll es sonst sein?" Fragt Lukas launisch. "Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Vielleicht solltest du." "Kann ich ein paar Tage bei dir bleiben?" "Klar." Sie Schweigen, bis sie beschließen zu gehen. Sully quatiert Lukas im Gästezimmer ein und gibt ihm ein paar Kleider für die Nacht.  
Vic macht sich Sorgen, sein Handy ist aus und er sollte schon seit Stunden zurück sein. Sie weiß sich nicht anders zu helfen und ruft ihn an. "Sullivan." Meldet er sich verschlafen. "Ehm. Tschuldigung für die Störung. Ich suche Lukas. Sein Handy ist aus und er ist nicht nach Hause gekommen." Plappert Vic los. "Er ist im Gästezimmer!" "Oh. Okay." "Ihr solltet reden." "Was meinst du Versuche ich seit Stunden!" "Macht das unter euch aus." Und er legt auf. Vic ist verwirrt. Was war denn das?  
Sullivan ist nun wach, also beschließt er noch ein Wasser zu holen als er Lukas in der Küche findet. "War sie das?" Fragt er mürrisch. Sully nickt. "Dann wird sie gleich da sein…." Lukas ist genervt und setzt sich ins Wohnzimmer. "Wieso sollte sie? Sie weiß doch gar nicht wo ich wohne!" Lukas lacht erneut. "Du kennst dein Team immer noch nicht! Erstens ist Vic eine ausgezeichnete Hackerin und zweitens ist sie mit 90% der SFD-Angestellten befreundet und per du. Wenn sie deine Adresse will, bekommt sie sie in 10 Minuten!" Und wie auf Stichwort klingelt es. Lukas sieht auf die Uhr. "Schneller als ich erwartet hätte." Sullivan öffnet. "Wo?" Fragt sie genervt. Der überrumpelte Sully deutet in eine Richtung. "Wohnzimmer!" Vic rauscht an ihm vorbei und poltert los. "Was fällt dir ein einfach nicht nach Hause zu kommen? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Lukas dagegen ist ruhig aber stinksauer. "Wann wolltest du es mir sagen? Wolltest du es überhaupt sagen oder hast du gehofft es würde irgendwie passen?" "Von was redest du bitte?" "Ist das nicht eindeutig?" Jetzt schreit auch Lukas, er kann nicht glauben, dass sie die Nummer durchzieht. "Nein ist es nicht!" Jetzt knallt er den Test auf den Tisch. "Und jetzt? Eindeutig genug?" Vic starrt auf den positiven Schwangerschaftstest. Sie ist schockiert aber Sullivan weiß nicht ob es am Test selbst liegt oder daran, dass Lukas ihn gefunden hat. "Wow. Okay!" Ist das erste was Vic geschockt einfällt. "Wo hast du den her?" Folgt ihre deutlich ruhigere Frage. "Badmüll." "Okay…. Du wühlst in meinem Müll?" "Dein Müll? Also gibst du zu, dass es deiner ist?" Jetzt schreit Lukas wieder. "Du weißt, dass wir…. Woaw! Du denkst…. Woaw! Danke Lukas! Ich bin hier fertig!" Sie nimmt den Test und Vic geht an Sully vorbei. "Bis morgen, Captain!" Dann ist sie weg. "Was war das?" Fragt Sullivan. "Ich kann's dir nicht sagen." Gesteht Lukas überrascht, normalerweise war Vic es die immer alles ausdiskutieren möchte, dass sie einfach geht passt gar nicht zu ihr.  
Vic fährt auf direktem Weg zu Andy und Maya. Sie klingelt Sturm und Maya öffnet ihr. Andy und Jack blicken verschlafen aus den zwei Schlafzimmern. "Vic? Was ist los?" "Hast du Mal auf die Uhr geschaut?" "Jack, ich muss mit den Mädels reden. Lass uns bitte allein!" Fordert Vic und Jack geht. Andy kommt neugierig ins Wohnzimmer. "Was ist los?" Vic knallt den Test auf den Tisch. "Wem ist der?" Platzt sie raus. "Ihr beide wart bei mir und im Bad, als Lukas arbeiten war. Also wem ist der?" Vic beobachtet ihre Reaktionen. Maya sieht geschockt aus, während Andy Kreidebleich wird. "Dein Ernst?" Sie fragt Andy geschockt. "Ich….." Vic geht auf sie zu und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" "Es war nicht geplant!" "Was willst du machen?" Fragt Maya. Andy zuckt die Schultern. "Warum hast du ihn überhaupt gefunden?" Fragt Andy. "Lukas hat ihn gefunden." "Und nun denkt er dass du?" Sie nickt. "Schlimmer. Seit er bei mir wohnt…. Wir haben noch nicht… also denkt er, es ist von jemand anderem." "Wow…. Heftig." "Ja wir hatten einen riesen Krach." "Kann ich mir vorstellen." Andy war die ganze Zeit ruhig. "Zurück zu dir. Wer ist….. ich meine Ryan ist in San Diego und Jack ist mit Maya. Hast du noch jemanden gesehen?" Andy nickt langsam. "Kennen wir ihn?" Fragt Maya und Andy bricht in Tränen aus. "Hey! Andy was ist los?" "Sullivan!" Stottert sie. "Oh Gott!" Vic wird Kreidebleich. "Was ist?" Fragt Maya. "Er weiß es. Lukas ist zu ihm und wir haben dort gestritten. Sullivan weiß von dem Test." Andy wird noch blasser. "Er weiß aber nicht, dass du hier bist oder?" Fragt sie panisch. "Nein.. ich habe nicht gesagt wo ich hinfahre." Bestätigt Vic. "Du musst es ihm sagen Andy!" Mischt sich Maya ein. Sie nickt. "Seit wann läuft das zwischen euch?" Fragt Vic, die zwar Spannungen bemerkt hat aber nicht, dass die zwei etwas haben. "Ein paar Wochen. Aber wir haben nur einmal…." Erklärt Andy. "Macht es nicht besser….." Kommt von Maya und sie erntet einen bösen Blick von Vic. "Tschuldigung." Murmelt Maya. "Okay. Die Situation ist jetzt wie sie ist. Du musst mit ihm reden und zwar bald! Und dann müsst ihr es melden!" Drängt Vic sie. "Aber!" Andy sieht verzweifelt aus. "Nichts aber! Wenn dein Bauch wächst, kommt es eh raus. Oder willst du nicht…." Hakt Vic nach. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mir nie Gedanken darum gemacht…" "Jetzt musst du es aber!" Bestätigt Maya und Andy nickt stumm. "Ich weiß." Sagt sie leise. "Hey! Wir sind für dich da. Egal wie du dich entscheidest!" Sagt Vic und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Warst du schon beim Arzt?" Fragt Maya unverblümt. Andy schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay. Dann machen wir das als erstes. Vielleicht war der Test falsch oder es ist eine Eileiterschwangerschaft. Dann musst du dich gar nicht quälen." "Wir haben morgen Dienst!" Andy verzieht das Gesicht. "Meld dich krank. So kannst du eh nicht arbeiten!" "Und ihr? Es fällt auf wenn keiner kommt." Sagt Andy und deutet an, dass sie nicht allein sein will. "Okay. Aber nach der Schicht musst du gehen!" Besteht Vic. "Einverstanden." Gibt Andy nach. Die drei trinken noch einen Kaba, bevor Andy und Maya in ihre Zimmer gehen. Vic bleibt auf der Couch. Zu Hause wartet eh niemand also warum soll sie nicht hier bleiben?  
Lukas hat sich unterdessen beruhigt. Er versteht Vics Reaktion nicht. Sie hat es nicht bestritten aber es eigentlich auch gar nicht ernst genommen, als ob sie total überrascht wäre. Er prüft immer wieder sein Handy, doch nichts. "Dann fahr zu ihr und rede endlich mit ihr!" Brummt Sully, als Lukas sich den dritten Kaffee macht. Er sieht in durchdringen an, nimmt seine Schlüssel und geht. Aber zu Hause ist sie nicht. Hat sie doch einen anderen? Das kann er sich nicht vorstellen. Er versucht sie anzurufen, doch niemand nimmt ab. Montgomery! Kommt es ihm in den Sinn und er sucht dessen Nummer. "Hmmm?" Meldet sich dieser verschlafen. "Tschuldigung für die Störung ist Vic da?" "Was?" "Wir haben uns gestritten und ich finde sie nicht." Gesteht Lukas und kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. Nun scheint Travis wach zu sein. "Nein, sie ist nicht hier. Hast du sie angerufen." "Ja, sie geht nicht dran. Ich hatte gehofft sie wäre zu dir….." "Tut mir Leid. Hast du bei den Mädels nachgefragt?" "Nein, noch nicht. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch nur deine Nummer." "Okay. Ich kläre es." Travis legt auf und schreibt in ihre Gruppe. 

Travis: Ripley sucht Vic. Jemand Ahnung? 02:34  
Dean: Nope 02:34  
Maya: Couch 02:35  
Andy: Couch 02:35  
Jack: Maya und Andy 02:35  
Vic: Hassienda de Herrera 02:35  
Maya: Andy ist bei mir eingezogen. Müsste es dann nicht Bed and Breakfast Bishop sein? 02:36  
Ben: Geht schlafen! Schon Mal auf die Uhr gesehen? 02:37  
Travis: Vic melde dich bitte bei ihm! 02:38  
Vic: Wenn's sein muss. 02:38  
Travis: Was ist denn los? 02:38  
Vic: Er bezichtigt mich der Untreue und dass ich mich hab schwängern lassen. 02:39  
Dean: Du bist schwanger?? 02:39  
Vic: Eben nicht! 02:40  
Ben: Leute, wir sehen uns in 5h. Schlaft jetzt und Vic Ruf Ripley an! 02:40  
Travis: Ja Papa!

Vic will ihn aber nicht anrufen. Sie tippt stattdessen einen Text. 

*Bin okay.* 

Mehr tippt sie nicht und schickt es durch. Lukas ist die ganze Zeit unruhig auf und abgegangen. Was dauert da so lange…. Dann bekommt er endlich ihren Text und sein Herz wird schwer. Er weiß weder wo sie ist noch ob das zwischen ihnen okay sein wird, wenn sie sich ausgesprochen haben. 

*Wo bist du? Du bist nicht zu Hause und nicht bei Travis!* 

Vic schnaubt. Was interessiert ihn das? 

*In Sicherheit!* 

Schickt sie zurück und schaltet ihr Handy aus. Sie will versuchen zu schlafen.


	9. Du rechtfertigst dich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist es wirklich so wie man denkt?

Am nächsten Morgen fahren Andy, Vic, Maya und Jack zur Station, wo sie Travis, Dean und Ben treffen, die schon im Barney sitzen und Kaffee gekocht haben. "Also was ist los?" Fragt Travis, noch bevor die 4 sich Essen oder Trinken genommen haben. "Hab ich doch gesagt. Ripley meint ich hätte mich von nem anderen schwängern lassen." "Wie kommt er darauf?" Fragt Ben, jetzt deutlich wachen und interessierter als heute Nacht. "Seit er wieder da ist….. wir haben noch nicht…. Also….." Stottert Vic. "Ja, und? Es ist nicht schlimm langsam anzufangen!" Meint Dean. "Es muss doch einen Auslöser geben." Sagt Travis. "Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen von einer Freundin Besuch und sie hat scheinbar einen Schwangerschaftstest bei mir gemacht und ihn im Bad weggeworfen." Erklärt Vic. "Und der Test war positiv?" Hakt Ben nach. "Ja." Sagt Vic trocken. Sie hat absichtlich Andy nicht angesehen. Dean blickt auf die drei Mitankömmlinge. "Wir haben das heute Nacht schon durchgekaut!" Erklärt Maya und isst weiter. Das reicht den anderen wohl als Antwort.  
Lukas kommt auf der Station an. "Und?" Fragt Sullivan. "Meinst du ich wäre hier, wenn es gut wäre?" "Du siehst mies aus!" "Danke. Sie war nicht zu Hause und hat mir nur geantwortet dass es ihr gut geht und sie in Sicherheit ist. Ist sie da?" "Barney!" Bekommt er Auskunft und Lukas geht nach oben.  
"Und was willst du jetzt tun?" Fragt Dean. "Ich meine ihr wollt heiraten, sollte er dir dann nicht vertrauen?" "Danke! Das sehe ich auch so! Wenn er mir jetzt schon nicht vertraut..." Stimmt Vic ihm zu. "Ich vertraue dir, Iggy, mehr als du denkst." Beginnt Lukas, als er das Barney betritt. Die Köpfe drehen sich ruckartig zu ihm. Keiner hat ihn bemerkt und wie er da so steht. So kleinlaut, intim, verletzlich. Keiner sagt etwas. "Aber du musst zugeben, dass es etwas komisch aussieht…." Beginnt er. "Rechtfertigst du dich? Im Ernst?" Platzt Vic hervor. "Können wir vielleicht unter 4 Augen reden?" "Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meiner Familie!" Sagt Vic, die mittlerweile aufgestanden ist und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Es tut mir Leid, Vic. Ich hätte nicht irgendwas annehmen sollen." "Ganz Recht!" "Willst du es mir vielleicht erklären?" "Da gibt's nichts zu erklären. Jemand hat den Test gemacht und ihn weggeworfen. Und ich war das nicht!" Lukas lässt den Kopf nach vorne sinken. "Okay. Ich… ich bin im Büro, falls du dich entschieden solltest, mit mir reden zu wollen!" Sagt er resigniert und geht. "Wow…. Ich hab ihn noch nie so Kleinlaut gesehen!" Sagt Maya nach einer Weile. "Er sah wirklich verletzt aus, Vic!" Mischt sich Travis ein. "Ja. Er hat mich auch verletzt! Schon allein das er mir das zugetraut hat!" Vic ist noch zu sauer um die Hinweise ihres Teams zu verstehen. Also gehen sie an die Routinearbeiten.  
Lukas kommt zermürbt im Büro an. "Was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragt Deb schockiert, als sie ihm einige Akten bringt. "Schlecht geschlafen!" Behauptet Lukas. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wohl eher gar nicht! Ich übernehme deine Bereitschaft, so kannst du nicht an Szenen!" Sagt sie und geht. Lukas weiß, dass sie Recht hat und belässt es dabei.  
Am Abend kommt er nach Hause. Vic ist auf der Schicht, also macht er sich Essen und trinkt einen Scotch. Er hat es ganz schön verbockt. Er beschließt zu ihr zu fahren, aber er ruft einen Uber.  
Vic ist müde, die letzte Nacht war kurz und sie beschließt in ihre Koje zu gehen. Sie ist noch nicht Mal umgezogen, als es an ihrer Tür klopft. Sie rechnet mit Andy und ruft einfach herein und dreht sich um. Sie erstarrt als sie Lukas sieht, der noch seine Uniform trägt und etwas verwuschelt aussieht. Seine Krawatte fehlt, der oberste Hemdknopf ist geöffnet und die Ärmel hochkrempeln, wodurch er sehr leger aussieht. "Was machst du hier?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Können wir bitte reden?" Stellt er eine Gegenfrage. "Setzt dich." Seufzt Vic und deutet auf den Stuhl. Sie selbst lehnt sich gegen die Kommode, in der ihre Ersatzuniformen sind. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Iggy!" "Ich weiß." Sagt sie leise. "Warum wolltest du nicht mit mir reden?" "Ich bin sauer!" Sagt sie und nun ist Lukas an der Reihe. "Ich weiß. Und ich verstehe das. Ich meine…. Ich habe dir vorgeworfen ohne es zu wissen…." "Hast du!" "Aber wenn der Test nicht von dir ist….." "Ich hatte die Tage Besuch von einer Freundin." Er nickt. "Du bist nicht nach Hause gekommen." "Du auch nicht!" "Touchee. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" "Ich mir auch." "Es tut mir Leid, Iggy. Ich hätte gleich mit dir reden sollen." "Hättest du." "Wusstest du von der Schwangerschaft?" "Nein… ich wusste nicht Mal, dass sie jemanden sieht." Lukas nickt. "Aber ihr habt das geklärt?" "Ja, haben wir." "Okay…" "Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, Lukas!" Er nickt. "Kommst du morgen Abend heim?" "Ja, werde ich. Du auch?" "Ja!" Sagt er sanft. "Wie bist du eigentlich hergekommen?" "Warum?" "Du riechst nach Scotch." "Uber." Bestätigt Lukas. "Immerhin!" Lächelt Vic. Lukas streckt die Hand nach ihr aus und Vic reicht ihm ihre. Dann zieht er sie zu sich und Vic steht vor ihm. Lukas sieht sie von unten an und lehnt seine Stirn gegen ihren Bauch. Vic streicht durch seine Haare. "Es hat mich krank gemacht!" Brummt er gegen ihren Bauch. Vic lehnt sich etwas zur Seite um ihn besser zu sehen. "Was genau meinst du?" "Die Vorstellung dass du mit jemand anderem." Er pausiert. Sie streicht weiter. "Ich will ein Kind mit dir, Vic!" Platzt Lukas raus. "Was?" "Nicht jetzt, nicht sofort. Aber wenn wir verheiratet sind. Ich will, dass du ein Kind von mir bekommst!" "Wow…. Okay…. Wir haben uns gerade versöhnt…. Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas schnell geht?" "Du willst nicht?" "Ich weiß nicht." "Nicht mit mir?" "Was? Doch! Also wenn dann natürlich mit dir! Für mich ist nur die Hochzeit schon etwas womit ich nie gerechnet habe. Über Kinder hab ich einfach noch nie nachgedacht!" Gesteht Vic. Lukas kuschelt sich weiter an ihren Bauch. "Wir sollten schlafen gehen!" Sagt Vic leise und streicht nochmals über seine Haare. "Willst du…. Hier bleiben?" Fragt Vic vorsichtig. "Wenn du mich lässt." Sie zieht ihn vom Stuhl und geht die 2 Schritte zum Bett. Sie ziehen die Schuhe und die unbequemen Uniformhemden, sowie Hosen aus und kuscheln sich zusammen hinein. Lukas stellt extra einen frühen Wecker, damit er ungesehen verschwinden kann.

Der Wecker klingelt früh. Es ist erst halb 6 als Lukas sich von Vic verabschiedet und so leise wie möglich sich anzieht, sein Hemd ist genauso leger wie gestern Abend, und geht. "Morgen!" Grüßt Lukas aus Gewohnheit. "Morgen, Chief!" Gähnt Andy ihm entgegen und verschwindet im Bad. Lukas geht schnell, bevor sie klar wird und zurück kommt.  
Als Andy fertig ist klopft sie bei Vic. "Hmmm?" Macht es von drinnen. Andy öffnet. "Wow!" Ist alles was sie sagt. "Was denn?" Fragt Vic und gähnt. "Ich dachte ich hätte Gespenster gesehen, als ich ins Bad bin. Aber hier drin war definitiv Ripley und das nicht nur für 2 Minuten!" "Was? Wie kommst du darauf?" Fragt Vic schockiert. "Ich habe ihn gesehen. Ich dachte ich hätte es mir eingebildet, aber hier drin wird man quasie von seinem Aftershave erschlagen! Du solltest definitiv lüften, bevor die B-Schicht kommt." Vic wird rot. "Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?" "Ja. Er hat sich entschuldigt und" "Und?" "Er will Kinder mit mir!" "Wow…. Bist du schon soweit?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich hab bisher nie an Kinder gedacht. Ich weiß nicht Mal ob ich welche will! Oh. Entschuldige!" "Kein Problem. Aber er weiß nicht, oder?" "Nein. Ich habe nichts gesagt!" "Danke." "Das ist deine Sache, ich geb dir meinen Rat, aber ich misch mich nicht ein." Andy nickt dankbar. "Liebst du ihn?" Fragt Vic. "Ich denke schon…. Es ist definitiv anders als mit Ryan und Jack. Es ist tiefer? Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll." "Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst." "Ach hier seid ihr!" Maya stößt die Tür auf. "Alles okay? Ui… hier riecht es maskulin! War Ripley da?" Andy zieht wissend die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich lüfte ja schon!" Vic steht auf und macht das Fenster auf, während sich Maya aufs Bett setzt. "Also war er hier?" "Es ist nichts passiert. Wir haben nur geredet." "Und er hat hier geschlafen!" Verfollständigt Andy. "Was ist mit dir und Sullivan?" Holt Vic zum Gegenschlag aus. "Ist ja gut."  
Der Rest der Schicht ist ruhig und die Mädels fahren direkt danach ins Grey-Sloan. Natürlich laufen sie Dr. Bailey in die Arme. "Was ist los? Ist jemand von 19 hier?" Fragt sie alarmiert und besorgt. "Ich bin privat hier." Sagt Andy und Bailey sieht sie durchdringt an. "Möchten sie zu jemandem bestimmtes?" "Ähm… sie haben Schweigepflicht, richtig?" "Natürlich!" Jetzt ist sie neugierig. "Ich brauche ein gynäkologisches Konsil." Sagt Andy leise. "Oh! Okay. Ich kann sie bei Dr. Deluca anmelden, wenn sie möchten." "Können sie?" "Natürlich. Je nach Befund sollten sie dann trotzdem mit ihr reden." Andy nickt. "Gut. Dann gehen wir am besten hier rein." Sie bringt die drei in ein Zimmer. "Was genau ist los?" "Ich vermute, dass ich schwanger bin." "Okay. Vermuten oder wissen?" "Der Heimtest war positiv." "Okay. Also ich nehme Blut und wir machen einen Ultraschall. Dann sehen wir weiter."  
Bailey macht die Tests und wie zu erwarten ist, ist Andy in der 6ten Woche schwanger, mit einem kerngesunden Baby. "Bevor sie den Termin bei Dr. Deluca in zwei Wochen haben, sollten sie ihre und die Krankengeschichte des Vaters besorgen." "Das wird zum Problem." "Er weiß es nicht?" "Nicht nur dass…. Es ist….. er ist irgendwie….. unser Captain." "Sullivan?" Platzt es fassungslos aus Bailey und Andy nickt stumm. "Tut mir Leid. Ich verurteile niemanden. Nur er ist so schroff und undurchdringlich." Gibt sie Auskunft. "Nicht immer. Er kann auch ganz sanft und liebevoll sein." Gibt Andy dazu. "Too much information!" Ruft Maya und Andy wird rot. "Okay. Soll ich sie für ein paar Tage krankschreiben?" "Nein, geht schon, danke." Sagt Andy geknickt. "Okay. Wenn sie etwas brauchen melden sie sich." Andy nickt, nimmt ihren Terminzettel, die Schwangerschaftsbestätigung und den Mutterpass und geht mit Maya und Vic. "Was willst du nun machen?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Gesteht Andy. "Willst du es behalten?" Fragt Maya. "Ich glaube schon. Ich meine wenn Robert…" "Fang so erst gar nicht an! Es ist dein Körper. Er hat kein Mitspracherecht. Wenn du das Kind willst, hat er zu zahlen. Fertig, aus!" Sagt Vic knallhart. "Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht zwingen." "Du kannst ihn nicht zwingen eine Bindung zum Kind aufzubauen aber du kannst definitiv Unterhalt verlangen!" Sagt Vic ernst. "Ich weiß nicht…" Zweifelt Andy. Sie fahren zu Maya und Andy nach Hause, Vic macht Spagetti und sie essen ein wenig. Andy stochert mehr darin Rum als dass sie isst. "Du musst essen, Andy!" "Hab keinen Hunger!" Vic seufzt und Maya schiebt ihr wenigstens das Wasser hin. "Ich geh ins Bett." Kündigt Andy an und verschwindet. "Was können wir tun?" Fragt Maya. "Nichts. Sie muss es ihrem Captain melden und wenn sie das tut weiß er es…. Dann muss sie zur Personalabteilung und er könnte gekündigt werden." "Warum? Ich meine bei euch geht es ja auch." "Das ist was anderes, erstens sind wir verlobt, zweitens hat Lukas eine Klausel im Vertrag, dass wir in 7 Monaten verheiratet sein müssen und drittens war er nie in meiner Befehlskette oder mein direkter Vorgesetzter. Anders wäre es, wenn er mein Lutenent oder Captain wäre." "Hm…. Verstehe. Und jetzt?" "Nichts und jetzt. Wir können sie nur unterstützen und für sie da sein." "Mist!" Vic nickt. "Ja. Das ist es." Stimmt Vic ihr zu. "Ich werde dann gehen. Wenn was ist rufst du an okay?" "Mach ich." Verspricht Maya und Vic geht.  
"Hi." "Hi" begrüßen sich Vic und Lukas, als Vic nach Hause kommt. "Ich habe dich vermisst." Gesteht er. "Ich dich auch!" "Wie war dein Tag?" "Keine Ahnung. Durchwachsen." "Was los?" "Ich war mit ihr beim Arzt." "Oh okay. Nicht gut?" "Doch, alles okay." "Und warum freut ihr euch dann nicht?" "Es ist…. Kompliziert." "Okay…. Klingt nicht gut. Kann ich helfen?" "Zur Zeit nicht. Danke!" "Zur Zeit?" "Ja… ich erkläre es dir irgendwann, wenn es soweit ist." "Okay. Und was ist mit uns?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Ich denke wir werden wieder." "Okay. Das freut mich. Ich mag nicht ohne dich sein. Ich mag mich nicht streiten." "Ich mich auch nicht, Luke!" Er zieht sie in seinen Arm und sie kuscheln sich einfach etwas an sich. Irgendwann beschließen sie ins Bett zu gehen. "Vic?" "Ja?" "Denkst du… dass wir irgendwann wieder…?" "Natürlich! Ich meine du bist wieder fit und du wirst langsam wieder du. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dir die Therapie hilft." "Ja… ich fühl mich deutlich wohler. Ich habe nur Angst, dass wir zu viele Erwartungen reinbringen." "Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach nichts erwarten und sehen wohin es führt?" "Jetzt?" "Ich denke wir sollten nichts planen. Sonst hast du wieder Erwartungen." "Hm…" Sagt er und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Er verwöhnt sie und endlich vereinen sie sich in einer himmlischen Nacht.

Andy wacht früh auf. Sie muss sich übergeben und beschließt, dass sie mit Robert reden muss. Sie hat von Vic seine Adresse bekommen, also zieht sie ihre Uniform an, nimmt das Ultraschallbild von gestern und fährt mit einem Uber zu ihm. Sie kommt nach wenigen Minuten an und klingelt. Sie hört Schritte und ihr Herz pocht bis zum Hals. Er öffnet ihr. Er hat seine Uniformhose an und ein Muslshirt. Sein Hemd liegt ihm offen über den Schultern und er schließt gerade die Manschettenknöpfe. "Herrera? Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragt er überrascht. "Toilette?" Bekommt sie nur raus und er deutet auf eine Tür direkt zu seiner Linken. Andy hat die Hände vorm Mund, rennt und Bad und übergibt sich. Sullivan sieht ihr verwundert nach. Dann geht er in die Küche und holt ein Glas Wasser, als er zurückkommt, hat sie gespült und sitzt erschöpft neben der Toilette. "Hier." Sagt er besorgt und reicht ihr das Wasser. Andy nimmt dankbar einen Schluck, während sich Sully neben sie setzt. "Alles okay?" Fragt er fürsorglich. Andy schüttelt den Kopf und sieht ihn traurig an. Er kann Tränen in ihren Augen sehen und sein Herz bricht. "Hey, was ist los?" Fragt er sanft und wischt ihr eine Träne weg. "Ich….. ich bin schwanger." Platzt es aus Andy hervor. Er sieht sie geschockt an. "Oh…. Das war also dein Test?" Sie nickt und er atmet durch. "Okay. Willst du das Kind bekommen?" Sie nickt erneut und sieht ihn an. "Gut. Dann bekommen wir das Kind!" Sagt er bestimmt und Andy fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie sieht ihn ungläubig an. "Ist das dein Ernst?" "Natürlich. Was hast du erwartet? Das ich dich zwinge anzutreiben?" Sie sieht beschämt zu Boden. "Andrea! Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen bzw eigentlich war es bisher ziemlich locker, aber ich werde niemals etwas tun, was du nicht willst und wenn du unser Kind bekommen willst unterstütze ich dich so gut ich kann und soweit du mich lässt." "Danke!" Sagt sie erleichtert. "Das ist selbstverständlich. Willst du heute frei machen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay. Aber dann sollten wir los. Wenn es ruhig bleibt können wir gerne im Büro reden, wenn du möchtest oder nach der Schicht. Aber ich muss wirklich zur Station!" Sie nickt. "Okay, lass uns fahren." "Bist du mit dem PKW da?" "Nein. Ich hab ne Uber genommen." "Okay. Dann fährst du mit mir." Er zieht sich fertig an und nimmt seine Tasche. "Bist du soweit?" "Ja." Sie fahren los. "Robert?" "Ja?" "Maya und Vic wissen es. Alles!" "Okay." Mehr sagt er nicht dazu. "Wir müssen es melden, oder?" "Definitiv ja. Aber wir sollten erstmal uns Klar werden, was wir wollen." "Okay. Was willst du?" "Lass uns das im Büro besprechen. Okay?" "Okay." Sie kommen in der Station an, es ist noch niemand von der A-Schicht da und die D-Schicht ist noch am Frühstücken. Also gehen sie direkt in sein Büro. "Setz dich! Willst du was trinken?" "Bitte." Er reicht ihr ein Wasser. "Hast du was gegessen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Er geht an seinen Schreibtisch, holt eine Banane und reicht sie ihr, bevor er sich ihr gegenüber an den Schreibtisch lehnt. "Danke." Murmelt sie isst und trinkt. "Was denkst du, wird aus uns?" Fragt sie ihn. "Ich… ich mag dich Andrea, sehr. Seit Claire ist es das erste Mal, dass ich mich verstanden fühle, dass ich das Gefühl habe, daheim zu sein. Ich denke es könnte Zukunft haben. Ich…. Ich liebe dich, Andrea." Gesteht er. Sie starrt ihn an, damit hat sie nicht gerechnet. "Wow, okay… Ehm… ich…. ehrlich gesagt. Es fühlt sich anders an als meine bisherigen Beziehungen. Ich weiß nicht was es ist und was ich mir erhoffe." "Das ist okay." Sagt er sanft und setzt sich zu ihr. "Ich freue mich, dass du für mich und unser Kind da sein wirst und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür aber ich kann noch nicht sagen wohin das führt." "Ich möchte dass du dir eines überlegst. Du musst es mir nicht sagen und schon gar nicht jetzt. Aber überleg dir, ob du mich als Vater unseres Kindes willst oder ob DU mich willst. Ob DU ohne mich leben möchtest. Und wenn du dich entschieden hast, dann reden wir mit der Abteilung. Okay?" "Okay!" Sie sieht ihm in die Augen, als es an der Tür klopft. Sullivan steht auf. "Ja?" "Sir, ich …. Andy, alles okay?" Travis steht in der Tür. "Was gibt's Montgomery?" "Es ist Zeit für die Aufstellung, Sir!" Sullivan sieht auf die Uhr. "Oh. Schon so spät. Rufen sie alle in die Halle, ich bin gleich da." Travis geht. "Nach der Aufstellung gehst du bitte richtig frühstücken." "Mach ich." Er geht zur Tür. "Robert?" Er dreht sich zu ihr um. "Ja?" Sie zieht das Bild aus ihrer Tasche. "Hier." Sie gibt es ihm und er starrt darauf. "Ist das….?!" "Ja… unser Baby!" Ein Lächeln huscht ihm übers Gesicht. "Darf ich?" "Ja, klar. Ich hab noch eins." "Danke Andrea. Für alles!" Sagt er und sieht ihr in die Augen. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und steckt das Bild in die Hemdtasche. Dann öffnet er die Tür. "19! Aufstellung!" Polterte er und geht in die Halle. Andy lächelt und rennt los. Sie schafft es an ihm vorbei und steht mit den anderen, als er die Halle betritt. Er inspiziert heute lasch und gibt Aufträge. Andy teilt er der Leiter zu. Allerdings nicht dem Angriffstrupp, sondern als Lutenent, so ist sie keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt aber sie muss nicht dauernd ausrücken, wie mit dem RTW.  
"Und?" Fragt Vic neugierig, als sie Andy im Barney trifft. "Gut. Es lief echt gut." "Das heißt?" "Er kümmert sich und er…. " "Ja?" "Er liebt mich." "Wow! Und du?" "Keine Ahnung. Es ist anders, aber ist es Liebe?" "Wenn du dir vorstellst dass er weg wäre. Zurück in Montana oder so. Was fühlst du?" "Traurigkeit. Ich würde ihn vermissen." "Würdest du zu ihm ziehen?" "Wenn ich dann bei ihm sein könnte…" "Du liebst ihn bzw bist zumindest in ihn verliebt." "Bist du sicher?" "So wie du redest. Ich denke schon." Andy lächelt. "Danke, Vic!"  
Nach ein paar Stunden klopft es an seinem Büro. "Ja?" Andy steht in der Tür und er sieht sie neugierig an. Sie schließt die Tür und bevor er fragen kann, rattert sie los. "Ich weiß nicht was es ist oder wo es hinführt, aber ich würde dich vermissen. Ich will das ganze Programm, mit dir leben, streiten, Sex haben, kochen. Mit dir und unsrem Baby. Ob das Liebe ist, keine Ahnung. Aber ich will dich!" Robert lächelt und kommt um seinen Schreibtisch zu ihr rum. Er streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Okay. Dann machen wir das!" Sagt er sacht und küsst sie. Andy schmilzt dahin. Der Kuss fühlt sich wunderbar an und sie hat das Gefühl, dass er ewig dauert. Als sie sich trennen sagt sie. "Ich habe in 2 Wochen wieder Termin. Kommst du mit?" "Wenn du das möchtest. Ich würde mich freuen!" Sie nickt. "Okay, dann komm ich mit!" Er Lächelt. "Ich sollte dich arbeiten lassen. Außerdem hat dein Kind Hunger." "Dann geht essen!" Er müsste sie nochmals sanft und sie geht. Sully setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl und grinst. Er holt das Bild raus und betrachtet den kleinen Punkt. Das wird das Baby. Sein Baby!


	10. Dein ernst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sully gesteht Lukas seine Beteiligung.

Lukas klopft kurz an und betritt das Büro ohne Aufforderung. Sullivan reist den Kopf hoch und steckt das Bild schnell weg. "Störe ich?" "Nein, nein. Komm rein! Was gibt's?" "Berichte und ich wollte mich bedanken." "Wegen?" "Du weißt schon." "Kein Problem." "Ist irgendwas? Du bist komisch." "Nein. Alles okay!" "Sully???" "Was?" Lukas schließt die Tür und geht auf ihn zu. "Was ist los?" "Kannst du die Krawatte ausziehen?" Lukas zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, macht es aber. "Setzt dich, Luke!" "Okay…. Es ist also informell?" "Es ist persönlich. Vertraulich!" "Okay?" "Du bist mein Freund, richtig?" "Ich denke schon." "Und du bist jetzt nicht der Chief, richtig?" "Du machst mir Angst, Sully!" Er holt das Bild hervor, lächelt und gibt es Lukas. Er erstarrt. "Deins?" Fragt er überrascht und Sully nickt stolz. "Glückwunsch. Ich freue mich für dich. Ich wusste nicht, dass du jemanden siehst." "Es ist eigentlich auch ganz frisch und es war nicht geplant…." "Passiert. So lange ihr glücklich seid." "Sind wir." "Okay…. Moment. Was hat das mit mir als Chief zu tun?" Sullivans Miene verändert sich. "Oh nein! Sully komm. Sag mir nicht!" Sullivan senkt den Kopf und Lukas atmet schwer durch. "Wer?" Sullivan schweigt. "Sully! Wer?" "Herrera!" Lukas schließt die Augen und zieht Luft scharf ein. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Sag mir bitte dass du mich veräppelst!" Lukas sieht ihn schockiert an, doch er schüttelt den Kopf. "Wow… okay. Das ist….. krass!" Er reicht ihm das Bild zurück. "Und jetzt?" "Nichts und jetzt. Ich bin Luke. Nicht Chief Ripley! Es ist eure Sachen!" "Du wirst nicht?" "Nein. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das richtige tust. Seit wann weißt du es?" "Heute morgen." "Dann war das Herreras Test? Das erklärt, warum mir Vic nichts gesagt hat!" "Was wird die Personalabteilung tun?" "Kommt drauf an. Wie lange es geht und wann ihr es meldet. Aber rechne mit gehörigen Konsequenzen. Du bist ihr direkter Vorgesetzter." "Ich weiß." "Du kennst die Lücke. Sie müsste versetzt werden, aber es gäbe kaum oder keine Konsequenzen." "Danke Luke." "Gerne. Wir müssen das feiern! Du wirst Daddy!" Sully lacht. "Wenn du mich einlädst!" "Mach ich. Morgen Abend?" "Machen wir!" Lacht er. Lukas verabschiedet sich, sieht noch kurz bei Vic vorbei und geht dann zurück ins Büro.

Die Schicht war langweilig und alle sind froh als sie rum ist. "Also Herrera und Sully!" Lacht Lukas und Vic erstarrt. "Woher?" "Er hat es mir gesagt." "Und du bist cool damit?" Sie ist überrascht. "Als Luke, total. Chief Ripley weiß es noch nicht." "Okay! Gut dass du eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit hast." Lacht Vic. "Ich geh heute Abend was mit ihm trinken." "Viel Spaß."  
"Und für dich ist es okay, wenn ich hier einziehen?" Fragt Andy als Sully ihre Kisten reinträgt. "Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen. Ich freue mich euch hier zu haben." Sie lächelt. "Andrea wir müssen noch was bereden." "Oh. Klingt ernst!" "Schon irgendwie." "OK. Schieß los!" "Wir könnten die Konsequenzen von der Abteilung deutlich schmälern, wenn wir….. wenn wir verheiratet wären." "Was?" "Ich …. Ist schon gut, war nur so eine Idee." "Nein, warte. Was bedeutet es genau?" "Wenn wir es jetzt melden, könnte ich gekündigt werden, du vielleicht degradiert. Wenn wir verheiratet sind, würde einer versetzt werden, vielleicht würden wir gerügt werden. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht mehr." "Das sind enorme Unterschiede!" "Ja." "Wirst du mich fragen?" "Was?" Sullivan sieht sie schockiert an. "Muss ich jetzt so ja sagen oder wirst du mich richtig fragen?" "Du willst….. dass ich dich Frage?" "Ja!" Andy grinst ihn an und Sully sieht ihr freudig überrascht und ungläubig in die Augen. "Du überraschst mich jedes Mal!" "Gewöhn dich daran!" Sagt sie und lässt ihn stehen. "Ich geh heute Abend mit Luke was trinken, ist das okay?" Ruft er ihr nach. "Klar! Genieß es!"  
Sullivan und Lukas treffen sich im Joes. "Hi Daddy!" Lacht Lukas. "Hi Luke!" "Na wie geht's dir?" "Sie ist eingezogen!" "Wow! Super!" Sully grinst. "Ja. Ich bin einfach froh, sie bei mir zu haben." "Ich habe dich Jahre nicht so gesehen. Sie tut dir gut!" "Das tut sie!" Sie trinken ihr Bier, bis Sully das Schweigen bricht. "Also… hast du Vic einen Ring gegeben?" "Noch nicht…. Ich habe erst 2 Gehälter bekommen und man sagt ja drei…." "Meinst du nicht, dass es bei deinemen Gehalt auch zwei tun?" "Schon, aber von den zweien ist nicht so viel übrig. Es ist teuer, plötzlich wieder zu Leben. Versicherungen, Papiere, neue Ausstattung und vieles mehr." "Verstehe. Wirst du sie nochmal richtig fragen?" "Ich denke schon. Warum fragst du?" "Andy hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie fragen werde." "Oh wow! Und willst du?" "Ja, will ich." "Cool! Wie hast du es vor?" "Keine Ahnung!" Gesteht Sully. "Was denkst du? Wie machst du es bei Vic?" "Ich will mit ihr ans Wasser. Sie ist gerne am Wasser. Vielleicht ein Picknick oder etwas in der Art. Einen schönen Tag verbringen, ohne Bereitschaft oder Dienst. Nur sie und ich und dann im Richtigen Moment werde ich sie fragen." "KIingt gut." Nickt Sully. "Und was schwebt dir jetzt vor?" "Ich weiß, dass sie gerne auf der Dachterrasse ist. Vielleicht lässt sich da was organisieren. Man hat einen tollen Blick auf die Skyline." "Ja! Das ist gut! Mach das! Vics Lieblingsort ist das Dach des TLF. Lässt sich also nicht wirklich umsetzen." Sie lachen. Nach ein paar Bier und mit Plänen im Sack verabschieden sie sich und fahren nach Hause.

Sullivan organisiert schon für die nächsten Schicht seinen Plan. Er holt Rosen und Kerzen und bereitet das Dach vor. Es führt eine Rosenspur von der Tür zur Brüstung. Rund um die Terrasse sind Kerzen und als es dämmrig wird ist es magisch. Er schickt Andy einen Text und die kommt nach oben. "Wow, Robert! Es ist perfekt!" Haucht sie und er kniet sich vor sie. "Andrea Herrera, willst du mich heiraten?" "Ja, will ich, Robert!" Er steckt ihr den Ring an den Finger und küsst sie. "Wann wollen wir es durchziehen?" Er lacht. "Wenn wir morgen die Lizenz beantragen, dann noch drei Tage!" "Okay. Sagen wir es dem Team?" "Vor der Hochzeit?" "Ich hätte sie gerne dabei….." "Ich weiß." "Vielleicht können wir das Standesamt zu zweit bzw mit Vic und Ripley machen und die Trauung in ein paar Monaten mit allen?" "Klingt gut." "Okay. Machen wir das!"

Gesagt getan drei Tage später sind Andrea und Robert Sullivan als Ehefrau und Ehemann ausgerufen. Vic und Lukas fungieren als Trauzeugen. Doch sie feiern nicht großartig, da Lukas gerufen wird und die Sullivans sich auf den Weg zur Personalabteilung machen.  
Andy und Robert werden angehört und gerügt. Sullivan wird auf Station 23 versetzt, Maya wird neuer Captain bei 19 und als neue Rookies werden Kate Noon und Igor Vasquez (Ersatz für Andy) eingearbeitet.

Lukas entführt Vic an den Greenlake. Er picknickt mit ihr und sie wandern ein Stück um den See. Als die Sonne untergeht kniet sich Lukas vor Vic und bevor er etwas sagen kann, fällt ihm Vic um den Hals und küsst ihn. Lukas steckt ihr den Ring an und sie fahren zurück nach Hause. Es ist der beste Sex, den sie seit Monaten haben.

Vic und Lukas heiraten einige Tage später standesamtlich. Nur Vice Team, Robert, Frankel und Jen sind anwesend. Sie feiern ausgelassen und alle freuen sich.

Einige Wochen später geben Andy und Sullivan die Schwangerschaft bekannt. Natürlich wissen es alle 19ner schon (außer Kate und Igor). Trotzdem freuen sie sich für die beiden.

Vic und Lukas haben beschlossen mit einer großen Hochzeit und mit Babies zu warten. Sie wollen noch etwas Zeit zu Zweit verbringen. Was die Zukunft ihnen bringt. Werden sie sehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für das Lesen.  
> Gibt es Erweiterungsvorschläge? Gerne her damit.


End file.
